Butterfly Pins
by mars.x
Summary: AU. SS and some RM. Summer in Newport? Chapter 14 is finally up. [discontinued]
1. Ew

Title: Butterfly Pins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Fox does.  
  
Summary/Note: Seth and Ryan get in trouble and are forced to spend a whole summer in New York. This story is completely AU. Summer and Marissa are related and the Cohens have adopted Ryan into their family. SS & RM (minor, maybe) pairing.  
  
Chapter 1: EW  
  
Seth flashed his flash light toward the pool house waiting for any type of signal that his brother Ryan had seen the light. In seconds time, the pool house door opened slowly and Ryan, who was dressed to impress, snuck out. He looked up toward Seth's room and motioned for him to come down. Seth turned the flash light off and hurried downstairs. Before opening the back door, Seth straightened out his clothing. He took a giant leap out of the door. He saw Ryan walking toward him. "Time to hit the clubs"  
  
"I don't think so," Kirsten's voice boomed through the entrance of the kitchen. Seth and Ryan's body froze as both turned their heads. Kirsten stood before them, hands on her hips, shaking her head disappointedly. Sandy switched the kitchen light no before joining Kirsten. Seth and Ryan smiled nervously at their parents. "Livingroom, now"  
  
"Ai-Ai Captain," Seth joked saluting his mother jokingly. The smirk on his face was soon smack right off of him as the palm of his fathers made contact with the back of his head. He groaned in pain, glaring at Sandy. Ryan rolled his eyes and pushed Seth toward the living room. Kirsten was pacing back and fourth. Seth thought up a joke to easy up the moment, but pushed it aside when he saw his mother's face. She was in no mood for jokes. She was pissed.  
  
Sandy sat across from the boys and folded his hands, his eyes not leaving the boys one second. Kirsten threw her hands up in the air in frustration, before she sat beside Sandy. Ryan looked away, he couldn't handle the glares his parents were giving him. Seth on the other hand looked dead into his father eyes, pleading for him to help them out. Sandy shook his head. "I don't know what to do with the two of you"  
  
"Ground us mom, that's what you always do," Ryan said softly still not making any kind of eye contact with the parents what so ever. He eventually made eye contact with them when he heard Sandy chuckling. What the fuck, Ryan thought raising his eyebrows. "I'm serious, ground us"  
  
"Grounding you my ass," Kirsten said angrily shaking her head. Ryan frowned and nudged Seth to come up with other punishments. "I grounded the two of you last night and here you two are trying to sneak out again"  
  
"Kirsten, I think we should just board up their rooms," Sandy joked laughing out hysterically. Unfortunately, he was the only one who found the joke to be funny. His laughter died down when Kirsten glared at him. "Fine. You think up a punishment"  
  
"I will," with that Kirsten walked over to the phone and punched in a few numbers. She held the phone up to her ears and had a full conversation with someone. The conversation lasted a good 10 minutes. At this time, Ryan and Seth were getting restless. Kirsten came back a smile playing on her lips. Ryan didn't like the look of it, he knew there were in for it. "Before I tell you what your punishment is, I would like to say that I'm very disappointed in your actions as of late"  
  
"Mom just get on with the program," Seth said irritatingly. Kirsten nodded her head in agreement. She sat between Seth and Ryan. She swung her hands over their shoulders in and hugged them tightly. "Mom?"  
  
"Boys, go pack your things," Kirsten said letting them go. Seth and Ryan both turn their heads toward their mother. "I realized summer was coming up and instead of you two coming with your father and me to Paris, I'm sending you two to live with Heather"  
  
"Heather as in Marissa Cooper's aunt Heather?" Ryan asked blinking twice as fast as a normal human being would. Kirsten nodded her head. Ryan's smiled to himself. While Ryan enjoyed this news, Seth's jaw dropped. "Seth, buddy, close your mouth. You might catch flies"  
  
"No, you can't be serious," Seth wined. Kirsten shook her head and got up from the couch only to have Seth pull her back down. "Mom, anyone but Heather Roberts"  
  
"What's wrong with Heather Roberts, son?" Sandy asked curiously. Seth looked at his father as if he was seriously asking that question. Ryan, out of the blue, bursts into fits of laughter. "What?"  
  
"Shut up," Seth said reaching over to punch Ryan in the arm. Ryan groaned in pain, but continued to laugh at Seth. Sandy and Kirsten awaited for Seth's answer. "Hello! Remember her daughter Summer, EW"  
  
"What's wrong with Summer," Kirsten asked arching her brows. "She's a pretty young girl"  
  
Ryan fell onto the floor clutching his stomach in pain from all the laughing that was being done. Seth, himself, couldn't hold back the laughter. "Mom, pretty? Are we talking about the same Summer Roberts? Cause the Summer I remember was not pretty. She was like the biggest dork in the whole town. I mean she was fat and had a mouth full of metal. Oh did I mention she was a dork?"  
  
"You did mention that, but you didn't mention the fact that she had the biggest crush on you," Ryan put his two cents in. Seth sent him a death glare which Ryan ignored. Ryan got up from the floor and sat back down next to Kirsten. He hugged her tightly before running back to the pool house.  
  
"Mom, why does it seem like you're punishing me more than you're punishing Ryan," Seth asked. Kirsten shrugged her shoulders before getting up from the couch. Sand did the same and was immediately at his wife's side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Gross. Anyway, Mom you can't send me to live with Summer Roberts for the whole summer"  
  
"You're right," Kirsten said nodding her head. "A whole summer wouldn't make sense"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"A whole summer and a whole school year would make much more sense," with that Kirsten and Sandy walked out of the living room hand in hand. Seth groaned at the sound of his mother giggling. Sandy and Kirsten stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Oh and son. If I were you, I'd start packing now. You're leaving tomorrow at nine. If you don't mind, will you please tell your brother that"  
  
"No problem," Seth said annoyingly. He got up from the couch and walked out to the pool house. He knocked once before slipping into the pool house. Seth's eyes widened at the sight of three open luggage on Ryan's bed. "Dude, what the fuck?"  
  
"I over heard you and mom," Ryan said grinning from ear to ear. Seth rolled his eyes and sat at the end of Ryan's bed watching him move his clothing from his closet and into his luggage. "I'm so excited about this trip. Do you think Marissa has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Probably. I mean she's a beautiful girl. What guy wouldn't go out with her," Seth asked almost mentally kicking himself in the ass. He wouldn't date Marissa, even if she was the last girl on the face of the earth. True, she was pretty. But there was just something about her that he didn't like. Oh yeah, she was related to Summer Roberts. "I don't understand how someone as pretty as Marissa could be related to someone so ugly like Summer Roberts"  
  
"Easy up on Summer, will you," Ryan said shaking his head. "She may not be the most attractive girl, but she sure is nice. Hey, who knows, maybe she looks different"  
  
*********  
  
I'd love to hear what you think about the first chapter. And should I continue or not? 


	2. A Different Kind of Summer

Title: Butterfly Pins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Fox does.  
  
Note: AU means Alternate Universe. Marissa and Summer live in NY, up in Westchester (I'm not really familiar with the place, I just had to think up a place and NY came to mind). The title, doesn't really have a meaning, but it will come into play later on in the story. Ryan knows Marissa because she visited the Cohens one summer (lol). I forgot to mention that Sandy and Kirsten are really good friends with Summer's parents. As for Seth and Ryan, it's kinda like the show only Sandy and Kirsten officially adopted him.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2: Different Kind of Summer  
  
The plane ride to New York was smooth for Ryan as he couldn't stop thinking about how Marissa would look when he sees her. If she looked any prettier than she did when she visited the Cohens two summers before. Ryan sighed, he couldn't wait to see her. At the same time, his thoughts were shattered at the sound of Seth cursing at a luggage that had fallen off of the cart he was pushing; Seth didn't enjoy the plane ride at all. "Jesus Seth, here let me do the pushing"  
  
"Fine," Seth mumbled moving away from the cart. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and looked around the crowded airport, trying to spot someone who fit his description of Summer Roberts. He groaned. "Uh. Man. I don't think they're here yet. I thought Summer being, well, Summer would come to the airport really early and be holding up a sign with my name written really big on it"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes before he rolled the cart over to a nearby bench, his feet were getting tired. He looked down at the ground, sighed and looked back up at hundreds of people walking about around them. Ryan smiled to a couple of model-like girls, he even waved to a few of them. Seth, on the other hand, blasted his cd player and reached for his Game boy. "Grow up"  
  
"Whatever, man. Don't hate," Seth said not bothering to look up from his game that he just started. Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to watching strangers pass them by. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone moving toward their direction. He turned his head and smiled from ear to ear. It was the one and only Marissa Cooper, slowly walking toward them. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans and black halter top. She looked very hot, to Ryan anyway. She waved and he waved back.  
  
"Hey boys," Marissa greeted playing around with her car keys. Her eyes fell upon Seth's outfit. "Why's he wearing a hoodie? It's hot"  
  
"He was complaining it was 'too' cold in the airplane and I guess he forgot to take it off," Ryan said getting up from his spot. Marissa nodded her head slowly. She walked over to Seth and elbowed him in his sides. Seth looked up from his game with an agitated look on his face, but the sight of Marissa washed the look away.  
  
"Well if it isn't Marissa Cooper," Seth said bringing her close to him for a hug. Marissa hugged him back before getting up. She motioned the boys to follow her before she turned on her heels and walked toward the direction of her car. Seth shrugged his shoulders and followed her with Ryan trailing right behind him. It took them two minutes to get to the car and a minute for Seth to get all the luggage into Marissa's car. Seth hopped into the back seat feeling bitter because Ryan beat him for the front seat. "So. Marissa, how the hell are you?"  
  
"Good," Marissa answered pressing down on the gas pedal. Seth was jerked back into his seat. He noted to himself not to let Marissa drive him anywhere. Ryan, the whole ride, was checking Marissa out. She blushed. She could feel him staring. She loved getting attention from boys, especially from Ryan. The drive was very long and very boring for Seth who sat in the back in complete utter silence, which Ryan found to be weird. Marissa adjusted her rear view mirror. "Seth, excited about this summer?"  
  
"Fuck no," Seth bluntly said rolling his eyes. Marissa scowled at him through the mirror and Ryan shot him an icy death glare. Seth nervously laughed, to try to make it seem like it was a joke. "Anyway, so is Summer still sporting those ugly thick glasses?"  
  
"Hey," Marissa shouted throwing something back at him. "Be nice. She's my cousin"  
  
"What? She those glasses were damn ugly," Seth said holding back the laughter. Ryan chuckled looking out the car window. The scenery was breathtaking. He was happy the Cohens adopted him. About 30 minutes later, they arrived to the Roberts home. The three walked to the front door, Seth and Ryan holding their own luggage. Marissa smiled at both of them before opening the door into the fairly large house. Marissa led them up the stairs to their rooms. Ryan got the room next to Marissa's. Unfortunately for Seth, there was only one guest room up stairs and the guest room down stairs was occupied by Summer's grandparents. "So which room do I get?"  
  
"You, my friend, are sleeping in Summer's lounge or the part of her room she doesn't occupy," Marissa said leading him down the open hall to Summer's lounge. Seth cursed his mother for sending him here to live with the Roberts. Marissa opened the door and Seth stepped in liking what he saw. He had his own bed, TV, stereo, and lots of space to throw his things around. Marissa walked over to an extra door that Seth hadn't noticed when he came in. Marissa tapped it lightly. "This door leads to Summer's bedroom. Don't think about opening this door"  
  
"EW, like I would," Seth said shuddering and rolling his eyes at the same time. Marissa glared at him and moved toward the balcony area. She stepped out onto it and Seth followed her. He threw his hands in the air. He and Summer would be sharing a balcony. Seth looked over the balcony and saw a pool in the back yard. There was also a woods-like area behind their house. Seth's eyes wondered to Summer's sliding door. "No need to tell me about opening her sliding door. Trust me. I won't. Not even if somehow I lock myself out here and it was raining"  
  
"Gosh, you're so mean. What did Summer ever do to you," Marissa asked placing her hands on her hips. Seth walked back into his room, ignoring Marissa's question. Marissa walked in and past Seth. "Anyway, I thought I'd tell you that Summer will be coming home pretty soon. So if you don't want to have a run in with her for whatever reason, I suggest you stay in this room and lock yourself in"  
  
With that Marissa left Seth to be. Seth walked over to his neatly made bed and jumped on it. Ryan walked in and at the edge of the bed. Ryan inspected Seth's room and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Nice room, but not as nice as mine"  
  
"Whatever," Seth said closing his eyes. "Get the fuck out"  
  
Ryan reached for a pillow and threw it at him, really hard. Before Ryan stepped out of Seth's room, Seth flipped him off. Ryan rolled his and stepped out into the hallway. Seth jerked upward from his bed when he heard Ryan talking to someone, it wasn't Marissa. It was Summer. She had come home early. Damn it, Seth thought pulling the covers over his head. "Yeah he's in there," Seth heard Ryan said. "But I think he might be asleep"  
  
"Oh, OK." Summer said before walking to her room. Seth threw back the covers when he heard the sound of a door shutting. Seth sighed in relief. He got out of bed and quietly snuck out of his room. Seeing that Summer's door was shut, Seth wiped his forehead with the back of his palm. He smiled to himself. He was going to try to avoid her for the next week or so. When Seth got to the very end of the hallway, a door opened. "Seth?"  
  
Shit, shit, shit! Seth mumbled stopping dead in his tracks. Seth head was telling him to keep walking and pretend you didn't hear anything, but his feet wouldn't move. Mission 'Avoid Summer' had gone up in flames. Seth could hear her foot steps coming closer and closer. Eh might as well face her now, Seth said to himself as he slowly turned around. His head was down. "Wow you've grown"  
  
Seth lifted his head slowly. What he saw almost knocked the wind out of him. Summer was no longer fat. In fact she was actually pretty. She still sported glasses, but not thick ones she wore as a child. They actually matched her pretty face. Ryan was right, Summer did look different. "Hey Summer, you look great"  
  
"Thanks, you too," Summer commented. Summer bit down on her lower lip and walked around Seth, "Do you and Ryan want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"S..Sure," Seth stumbled with his words. "I'll go let Ryan know"  
  
"Oh, I already told him" Summer said beginning to walk for the stairs. "Anyway, I'll meet you guys downstairs"  
  
Seth nodded and with that Summer ran down the stairs. Seth watched her until she disappeared. He hurried to Ryan's room and knocked really hard on his door. Seth could hear whispers coming from inside of the room. Seconds after he pulled his head away from the door, Ryan opened the door with Marissa behind him. Seth gave him a disgusting look. "What, we were just catching up"  
  
"Sure. I need to talk to you about something," Seth told him. "Um.."  
  
Marissa got the hint and left the two boys to be. "I'll be down stairs"  
  
"OK," Seth and Ryan said in unison. Seth walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Ryan walked to his luggage and pulled out a nice plain black T-shirt as Seth sat at the very end of his bed. "So what's up?"  
  
"Did you see Summer?" Seth asked a little about a whisper. Ryan arched his brows and nodded. He moved his hand, telling him to continue whatever it is he needed to tell him. "She changed bro. She changed a lot. She fucking pretty"  
  
"I know," Ryan said rolling his eyes. "Does this shirt go with the pants I'm wearing?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seth said. "I think this summer is going to be different, don't you agree"  
  
"It's already different," Ryan added. "This is my first summer having a girlfriend who's not from Newport"  
  
"EW. You and Marissa are going out. Dude, you move fast," Seth said. "Do you think Summer has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
*********************  
  
Big thanks to those who left reviews for the first chapter. Anywho, how was the second chapter? Good/Bad; Feedbacks would be great! Do you want me to still continue? 


	3. Old Habits and Breaking Rules

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters  
  
Note: Thank you to those who left revies for the previous two chapters. Hopefully this next chapter is good. Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 3: Old Habits and Breaking Rules  
  
The gang had gone out for the soul purpose of eating lunch, but Marissa suggested they go site seeing. Ryan was really excited about it as was Summer, but Seth hated the idea. Site seeing meant having to spend more time with the gross twosome Ryrissa and of course the dork that used to be, Summer. They all got into Marissa's car and took a drive into town. Marissa and Ryan's flirting in the front seat made the ride a painful one for Seth. But sitting down besides Summer somewhat brought ease to him. "Where here!"  
  
Initially the four planned on sight seeing together, but Marissa thought it'd be a better idea if she and Ryan went their separate ways from Seth and Summer. Summer didn't seem to mind, but Seth did. After a grueling 3 hour of awkwardness, Marissa and Ryan met up with that at her car. The couple exchanges loving looks before hopping into the car. This only made Seth want to hurl more.  
  
"We're home," Marissa shouted as she opened the door to Summer's house. Ryan and Seth ran up to their rooms to get some rest. Marissa crashed in the livingroom. While the three got some shuteye, Summer sat out on her doorstep with her heads rested in her hands. Her mom wasn't home again. Working, Summer thought sighing heavily. She stayed outside for several minutes before deciding to go back in.  
  
As she got up, a car pulled into her driveway. She looked down at her watch 6:30, she wondered which one of Marissa's friends came over so early. As their headlights died down, Summer sighed. It wasn't any of Marissa's friends it was her boyfriend. As of late, he had been acting really weird around her. He got out of the car and walked over to her. He hugged her and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Let's go in the back"  
  
Summer only nodded. He linked his arms with hers and led them to the back, which also was the pool area. Summer pulled out a chair for both of them and they both sat down facing each other. Bobby, moved closer to her and took pulled her head in for a kiss. After pulling away, Bobby began to tap his finger on the arm rest part of the chair.  
  
"You have to tell me something, what is it?" Summer asked tiredly. Bobby's bit down on his lower lip like a girl and let out a breath of air. Summer crossed her arms and titled her head slightly to the left. Bobby looked up from the ground into her eyes, Summer shook her head. He didn't even need to say anything, she knew what he wanted to tell her. "You slept with her didn't you?"  
  
Bobby nodded. Summer's eyes watered up as she got up from her chair. "You're such a fucking asshole. I'm so stupid for actually believing you when you said you wouldn't see your ex again. You fuck face!"  
  
She moved around him and angrily walked towards the back door. Bobby's abruptly got up from his seat and violently took Summer by the arm and turned her arm. Bobby dragged her back to her seat and sat her down. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Fuck you," Summer got up and walked for the door once again. "We are so fucking over. Just go back Cara, she's probably waiting for you to fuck her again"  
  
"You know what, that's a great idea," Bobby said turning on her heels. Summer eyes watered up again, but she held back the tears. Bobby stopped halfway and turned to face Summer. " I was going to break up with you two weeks ago, but I felt sorry. And another thing, you were just a waste of my time"  
  
Bobby laughed out loud and ran to his car. Summer heard the engine start and heard him drive away. She turned on her heels and dash into the woods-like area letting all the tears she was holding back flow down her flawless face.  
  
Seth sighed moving away from the sliding door so he could close it fully. Summer had a boyfriend, but not anymore. He heard every word that had been exchanged between Summer and Bobby, he felt bad for her. He was going to run after her, but he it wasn't his place to do that. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in"  
  
"Man, Marissa sleeps heavily," Ryan said shaking his head amusingly. He hurried over to Seth's bed and laid down. Seth sat at the corner of the room on a small chair and sighed. "What's Up?"  
  
"Summer has a boyfriend," Seth said in a non-melancholy voice. Ryan jolted up from the bed and sadly looked at his brother. "But they just broke up. So technically she had a boyfriend"  
  
"And this bothers you because..."  
  
"I saw the whole thing happen. Bobby, that's her boyfriend's name by the way, cheated and on her. The look on her face was so hard to watch," Seth said staring at the carpeted floor.  
  
"Whoa, all of a sudden you like her now?"  
  
"I don't like her romantically, if that was where you were getting at, jackass. I just feel bad and besides, I just don't dislike her anymore," Seth informed her.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. Something was telling Ryan that Seth like Summer. And knowing Seth, it probably had something to do with her physical changes. "Oh yeah, that's right. She got hot, therefore you like her in a non romantic kind of way"  
  
"Right.. well I mean, never mind," Seth said. "Anyways, I'm bored. Let's go out tonight or something"  
  
"Sure thing. I'll go tell Marissa," Ryan said getting up from the bed. Seth hurried over to the door and blocked it from Ryan. "Dude, move"  
  
"Why do you have to bring her?"  
  
"Uh, she's my girlfriend," Ryan told him pushing him away from the door. "She'll probably know where all the good clubs are at"  
  
Seth smiled understandingly. Seth looked down at his wrist watch, they had hours more to go. Seth closed the door and walked back to his bed. He got under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hours later..  
  
Ryan barged into Seth's room. "Dude, don't you ever knock?"  
  
"No, but we need to go" Ryan said. "Before Summer or her mom wakes up"  
  
"OK," Seth said looking at himself through the dresser mirror one more time. Perfect, he thought before following Ryan downstairs and out the door. Marissa waited patiently at her car as she looked up at the stars in the sky. "So where we headed to?"  
  
"Wherever," Marissa said opening the door. Ryan walked down toward the car with Seth hot on trail. They both got in as Marissa put the key into the ignition. Before she could turn the key and start the car, she heard a tap on her window. Marissa jumped and looked at who it was. It was Summer. Marissa quickly rolled down her window. "Summer, you're up"  
  
"I was never asleep," Summer said looking weirdly at her cousin. She bent down to look in the car, both Seth and Ryan gave her a nervous smile which she returned only hers wasn't a nervous one. "Sneaking off again boys? Isn't that the reason why you two are here with us in the first place"  
  
They were both quiet and secretly wishing she'd go away. Summer rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Marissa. "You're breaking one of the house rules"  
  
"I know, but who cares. You're mom won't know" Marissa said staring up her car. Summer took a step back as Marissa reversed out of the parking lot, she sighed. She was going to need to think up of an excuse as to why they were out so late. Marissa stopped at the end of the driveway. "Don't lock the door"  
  
"I won't. Just be home before five," Summer said walking into the house. Marissa nodded and drove off into the distance.  
  
*************  
  
The sneaking out of the house continued for weeks, but one night they got caught and both Marissa and Summer were grounded. The punishment wasn't too bad for both Ryan and Marissa considering they'd be spending a whole lot of time together.  
  
More weeks rolled by. Over the few weeks, Seth and Summer hung out with one another, being as they got no one else to hang around with. Their time together consisted mostly of talking beside the pool. They were well on their way to becoming really good friends. While they hung out, Marissa and Ryan hung out in Marissa's room doing God knows what.   
  
The very last day of June, everyone inside the house, except for two, were all asleep after a long and tiring day. Summer and Seth were both restless as they looked at their alarm clock, 12:30PM. Groaning at the same time, they threw back their sheets and stumbled out of bed. At the same time both opened their sliding doors and walked out onto the balcony. The walked out and looked over the rail, unaware of each other's presence. At the same time they turned their heads slowly toward one another. Summer jumped back and held her hand over her chest, Seth took in deep breaths. "Sorry"  
  
"No need to apologize. This is your balcony, I'm just the guest," Seth said taking a seat on one of two chairs that were out on the balcony. Summer sat in the other.  
  
"Well you've been living here for weeks now, so this is your balcony too" Summer said looking up at the stars. "Sorry about my mom grounding you and Ryan for a month, she's just like that, you know"  
  
"My mom's the same thing," Seth said chuckling a little. Seth looked down at the pool area and memories of the day Summer and Bobby broke up came flashing back into his mind. Without thinking he asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know about your boyfriend a few weeks ago," Seth said softly. "I kinda was eavesdropping"  
  
"I figured," Summer smiled rolling her eyes. Seth was baffled, why wasn't she getting pissed off and bit his head off? "I had a feeling someone was listening in. I senses these things. But yeah I'm OK"  
  
"Good," Seth said thinking of something to ask her. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Silence filled the air, it wasn't an uncomfortable one though. Shifting in her seat, Summer sighed and looked up at the stars, "I couldn't sleep. I have a lot of things on my mind. Why are you still up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either," Seth said. He wondered if Bobby was going through her mind, but erased the thoughts away when his eyes fell upon hers. He stared at them through her glasses for a several seconds. "Ever thought about getting contact lenses? They'll make you prett.."  
  
"Prettier, right?" Summer asked and Seth nodded. It wasn't that he didn't think she was pretty enough as she but he figured she'd be hotter without the glasses. "I wasn't pretty then and not pretty enough now. You know Seth, I really thought you changed the first day you got here and how you've been acting around me these past few weeks. But I guess I was wrong, you're still that shallow boy who can't get pass the looks. Boys. Gah, all of a sudden I feel sleepy. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Seth"  
  
Seth opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sank in his seat before hitting himself upside the head. "Good going, Cohen" 


	4. Between You, Me and Marissa

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately.  
  
Thanks: For all the reviews left for all the chapters :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 : Between You, Me and Marissa  
  
Summer woke up to bad chest pains. She out of bed holding her chest. She hurried down the hall to her mom's room, but she wasn't there. Figuring she'd be in the kitchen, Summer hurried down the stairs. As she reached the last flight of stairs the pain went away, she sighed and breathed in heavily. Not again, she said to herself walking toward the kitchen. She heard her mother humming. Summer shook her head. She wasn't going to tell her mother.  
  
"Mom, can we go see Roger today?" Summer asked walking through the kitchen door rubbing her sleepy eyes. Heather took a sip out of her coffee mug before looking at her daughter with tons of worries in her eyes. Summer gave her mom saying, 'Don't worry, it's nothing'. Heather nodded her head. Summer smiled weakly and joined her mother at the kitchen table. Only milliseconds later a very tired looking Seth walked him, yawning. His eyes were so sleepy, he was unaware of Heather and Summer's presence. "Morning, Seth."  
  
Seth jumped and turned toward the kitchen table. Summer was smiling at him and Heather was waving. He returned the wave and smile as he walked toward the mother-daughter duo, feeling awkward about the night before. He was afraid Summer might have said something to her mother. "So, um, how are you ladies doing this morning?"  
  
"Good," Heather responded picking up her mug. She winked at Seth, before drinking the last few drops of coffee left. She got up and put her cup in the sink. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"No thanks," Seth said nicely. Heather nodded before making her way out the door. Seth turned his head toward Summer, who was quietly nibbling on her bagel as she spaced out. Seth waved his hand in front of her crazily trying to get her attention. It took him three tries before Summer snapped back to reality. "I apologize about last ni.."  
  
"Don't worry about," Summer said throwing a bagel across the table toward Seth. It hit him right in his face before falling onto the tiled floor. Summer giggled and rolled her eyes. Seth groaned and picked it up. He put it aside and reached over for another bagel. Silence filled the air, just as it did the night before, only this time it was an uncomfortable one. For Seth, anyway. He shifted in his seat, his eyes glued to Summer. "What?"  
  
"I don't understand you. I, in a way, offended you last night. I even ridiculed you to no end when we were younger and lived in Newport. Why are you so nice to me?" Seth asked scratching his forehead. "I thought that you'd be really pissed at me for doing those mean things to you."  
  
Summer shrugged and got up from her seat. "I was pissed, but I got over it. There's was no use in holding a grudge from years ago. But, that doesn't mean I don't hold grudges. I have my breaking points like any normal person does. You just go on and consider yourself lucky, you didn't push me too far. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this kitchen right now.. forget all that bunch of none sense, let's just say I'm nice."  
  
Summer moved toward the door, stopped and turned around. "There's another reason too, but that's not really important."  
  
"Interesting," Seth said getting up from his seat. He followed Summer out to the pool area where the both sat on chairs facing one another. It was still a little dark outside, so Summer turned on the back light. As always, silence fell between them. A total random question popped into his head. "Sum, is it OK if I call you that?"  
  
"Sure if it's OK if I get to call you Cohen," Summer said smiling.  
  
"Fair enough, anyway I noticed that since my arrival, I haven't seen Mr. Roberts around," Seth said wishing he hadn't said it. The moment the words 'Mr. Roberts' came out of his mouth, Summer's smile slowly turned upside down. He reached across the for her hands. "Sum, you OK?"  
  
"Yeah I'm OK," Summer said softly. "Seth, the reason you haven't seen my father is because he's dead. He's been dead for almost 6 years now. You know this, you were at the funeral."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Summer" Seth said enclosing his hands around hers. "I'm so sorry for even bringing him up. I was at the funeral?"  
  
"Yeah, you flew up with your parents," Summer informed him. "Do you remember going to a funeral at all?"  
  
"Actually I do remember going to a funeral, but I don't remember it being your father's funeral."  
  
"That's because you were too busy calling me 'fatty'," Summer laughed trying to humor the thoughts of her father away. Seth let her hand go gently. "You were also busy trying to mack on that blonde girl, I don't remember her name but whatev."  
  
"Oh. About the fatty thing, I apologize for that."  
  
"No worries," Summer said. "It's all in the past. Remember, I'm nice."  
  
"How can I forget," Seth said his stomach sinking. He felt so guilty for how he treated Summer when they were little. Calling her 'fatty', throwing rocks at her, and tripping her when she would walk by. She was so kind to him, even as a kid. "So what is there to do on a boring day like this?"  
  
"Go shopping, but we're grounded so that's out of the question," Summer reminded him. "I guess all you can do on a day like this is swim in the pool."  
  
"Swimming in the pool doesn't sound to bad," Seth said yawning. It was clear he was still tired, he got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go rest a little bit more. Meet me back here around eleven?"  
  
"You're such a dork," Summer laughed getting up, she put her hand over her chest and began to breathe heavily. Her chest pains came back, more painful than the one she had earlier. Summer squealed in pain silently grabbing hold of something to hold her up. After some minutes, the pain lessened, it got easier for her to breathe once more. She looked up to see if Seth had notice, he hadn't. "But, yeah I'll meet you here at eleven. You, me, Marissa and Ryan can have our very own... oh shoot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't, I have to somewhere with my mom. I don't know when we'll be coming back," Summer said looking apologetically at Seth. Seth shrugged his shoulders. "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Summer walked through the doors with Seth following closely behind her. They both walked up to there rooms and went back to sleep. Seth, who was tired earlier, was no longer tired. Instead of going back to sleep as he told Summer, he stared blankly at the ceiling. After half an hour, Seth was out. When he woke up, he head it downstairs. It was already 10:45AM and Summer, and her Mom, was no where to be found.  
  
Marissa and Ryan were sitting on the couch playing thumb war and giving one another lovey-dovey looks. Seth rolled his eyes before literally through himself in between the couple. Ryan elbowed him and Marissa glared at him, he just smiled back. "So what'd ya'll want to do?"  
  
"Marissa, who's Roger?" Seth asked out of the blue. "I woke up early this morning and headed to the kitchen. I heard Summer ask her mom if they could go see Roger. Who is he?"  
  
"Um," Marissa said. "He's a family friend. Seth you're so nosey"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that my ears don't come with an off button," Seth said rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm a nosey person. Aren't I right? .. Never mind don't answer that. I'm a very curious person too"  
  
"And a very talka..," Ryan immediately shut up when Seth gave him a nasty look. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Nothing," Marissa said.  
  
*************  
  
Roger, a family friend, came out of his office and sighed. This was Summer's cue to leave and let Roger and her mother be alone. She dragged her feet on her way to her mom's car. Something didn't feel right. Whatever Roger had to say, Summer knew it wasn't good. She opened the passenger seat and waited for her mother.  
  
Finally after 30 minutes that seemed like hours, Heather walked out of the building with her head down slightly. Summer glanced at her and could have sworn she saw her mother wipe her eyes. Heather opened the driver's side of the door and threw her purse onto the back seat. She looked at her only daughter, smiled, and started the engine. Before she put her gear into reverse, Summer put her hand over her mothers. "What'd he say?"  
  
Heather said nothing. She put her car in reverse and left the hospital parking lot. Summer sighed, she needed to know. "Mom, what'd Roger say?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Heather said keeping her eyes on the road. Summer gazed over at her mother, she was right. What Roger said to her mother was bad news. She gazed out the window and looked up at the sky smiling. Soon, Summer thought.  
  
"My condition has gotten worse, didn't it?" Summer asked knowingly. Heather ignored her question and turned left. "Mom! Answer my question. You always do this.. you always leave me hanging"  
  
"Yes, your condition's gotten worse. But don't worry, Roger's doing everything he can to find a replacement," Heather said letting a few tears, that she had tried hard to hold back, escape from her sad ridden eyes. "Don't think too much about it. You'll be fine, everything will be fine"  
  
"No, everything won't be fine and I won't be fine. I remember hearing Roger telling Daddy that everything will be fine," Summer told her mother as she pulled into their driveway. Heather shut the car off and locked the doors so Summer wouldn't get out. Heather broke down like a little child. "Mom, don't cry."  
  
"I promise, everything will be fine" Heather said through her sobs.  
  
"Mom, don't make promises you can't keep," Summer said before looking at her mom with a look that said 'Please open the door'. Heather unlocked the door and let her daughter walk out. Before she shut the door close, Summer stuck her head back in. "Mom promise me you won't tell Ryan or Seth about this condition of mines. It'll just be between you, me and Marissa"  
  
"I promise". With that said, Summer shut the door and ran in the direction of her backyard. Summer sat at the deep end of the pool and dipped her foot into the water. Seth, who was standing in the kitchen, was surprised to see that Summer had arrived. Maybe they could have an afternoon picnic in the back yard. Seth hurried outside and sat beside his friend.  
  
"Your home, you think you're up for an afternoon picnic?" Seth asked only to have Summer ignore his question and burry her head into his chest. She sob uncontrollably. Not sure on what to do, Seth took his right hand and rubbed Summer's back up and down, trying to calm her down. After some minutes, Summer collected herself and looked up at Seth, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just miss my dad," Summer lied scooting away from Seth. Both heads turned when they heard the kitchen door open, Marissa came out. Surprisingly, Ryan was not with her. She smiled weakly at Seth and asked if she could be alone with Summer. "Sure"  
  
Seth got up and walked into the house. He walked to the livingroom and plopped himself onto the couch. Meanwhile outside, Marissa cradled Summer in her arms as she wept once more. Heather had informed Marissa about what had gone down earlier that day, before she left the house to go see Roger once again. "I know you're sick of hearing this, but you're going to be fine. It was very unfortunate that Uncle Matt passed away, but you my kind hearted cousin, ain't going anywhere"  
  
Summer closed her eyes tightly wishing that Marissa's words were true. But she had a strong feeling she was going somewhere, she just didn't know where.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
And the drama begins, kinda. So what did ya'll think of Chapter 4? Should I continue???? 


	5. You Like Her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know this by now, lol.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: You Like Her  
  
A month had gone by, Summer found herself sitting outside the mens dressing room as Seth disappeared into a changing room. She scanned through her purse and took out a stick of gum and popped into her mouth. She crossed her leg over the other and waited for Seth. Finally after some minutes, Seth came out. He acted like a girl and twirled for Summer. "Do I match with this shirt?"  
  
"Um yeah actually you do," Summer said nodding her head. "But I like you better in your regular vintage T-Shirts"  
  
"Meaning you lied, I don't match," Seth said jokingly glaring at her. Summer shamefully nodded her head and held back her giggles. "You're such a dork"  
  
"Proud of it," Summer said as Seth walked back into the dressing room. Few minutes later, Seth came back out of the dressing room empty handed. "You don't want to get any of the clothes you tried on"  
  
"Nah, let's go look for other shirts" Seth offering to hold Summer's two bags. Summer shrugged and handed it to him. "But first lets go eat"  
  
"OK, I'm starved" Summer said peerkily. They both proceeded to the food court where they found Marissa and Ryan sitting across from on another. They were both giving each other lovingly looks which disgusted Seth and Summer. "They're so weird"  
  
"I heard that," Marissa said turning her head toward her cousin. She stuck her tounge out before turning her head back toward Ryan. At this, Seth rolled his eyes and stood in line for Panda Express. Summer sneakingly stepped in front of him and acted as if she was there the whole time. Seth started at her. Over the month and two weeks he'd been staying there, a crush was developed, despite all of his effort to fight it off. It was actually more than a crush, Seth like Summer, a lot. But he wasn't going to let that get in between the beautiful friendship they had.  
  
"Cutter," Seth said stepping in front of her. Summer pushed him out of the line and stuck her tounge out at him. "How old are you again?"  
  
"Funny," Summer smiled stepping out to the counter area to be served. Seth stood behind her and blew into her neck. She giggled. "Stop it, Cohen"  
  
She turned around and pinched him. Seth flinched. Summer gave him an apologetic look and continued down the line. It was Seth's turn to tell the lady what his choices were. Not far from Seth and Summer, a pair of green eyes watched Seth closely. She shifted in her seat as Seth and Summer went to pay for their foods. "I'll pay for your food Summer"  
  
"It's OK, I can pay for it myself. Thanks for the offer," Before Seth could say anything Summer brought out a twenty dollar bill and told the lady that she would be paying for herself and for Seth. "Come on, let's get our grub on"  
  
"Summer you didn't have to p.." Seth couldn't finish. Summer took him by the hand and dragged them far away from Marissa and Ryan as possible. The girl who had been watching Seth closely got up from her seat headed toward them. She sat two tables across from them and continued to look at Seth. Hottie, she thought to herself. She stayed sitting for a few seconds before deciding she wanted to know who this hottie was. Seth dug into his food and shoved it into his mouth. "I love Panada"  
  
"I can tell," Summer said looking at him weirdly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Marissa and Ryan heading toward them. "Oh great. Here they come"  
  
"Hey Ryan and I are going back home to hangout there," Marissa said bending down to give Summer a goodbye hug. Ryan and Seth did they boy hand shake. Soon after Marissa and Ryan walked away from Seth and Summer hand in hand. She stopped midway. "Summer, you're going to be OK right?"  
  
Summer nodded.  
  
"Ew, they are so going to do it," Summer said wrinkling her nose. "Note to self, do not go into Marissa's room ever again"  
  
"Hey you said EW," Seth said.  
  
"I did? Gosh I hangout way too much with you" Summer rolled her eyes. Just then a stranger approached them. Summer put her fork down and looked at them. It was a female. She was fairly tall and had a boy-like hair cut. She was pretty, but her clothes were awful. Seth, ignored her and continued to dig into his food."Anna, what brings you here?"  
  
"Whatever, who's this friend of yours? Care to introduce us?" Anna asked pulling out the chair next to Seth. Summer sighed. "Well?"  
  
"Seth this is An.."  
  
"I'm Anna. Anna Stern," Anna cut in offering her hand to Seth. He smiled and shook her hand firmly. Seth, Anna said to herself. "So Seth, where you from?"  
  
"Newport" Seth said turning his head back to his food. Summer rolled her eyes and dug into her food choosing to ignore Anna. Newport, Anna thought to herself. 'Seth from Newport' Anna thought to herself once more. She remembered a boy named Seth who was from Newport. She looked at him closely. "Yes?"  
  
"Seth as in Seth Cohen from Newport, Seth?" Anna asked eyes widening and all. Seth dropped his fork and nodded strangely at this blonde. "Omg! You look so different and grown up. Last time I saw you, you were um.. not grown up"  
  
"OK"  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" Seth shook his head no.  
  
"Hello Seth, you were macking on her at my fathers funeral.. I lied about not remembering her name," Summer admitted. Seth nodded awkwardly and his attention back to his food. 'Anna', he said to himself. Come to think of it, Seth didn't even know her name back them.  
  
"So, you here on summer vacation?," Anna asked twirling the little amount of her hair around her fingers.  
  
"Not really, but sure why not. Yeah, I'm here on vacation" Seth said picking up his fork. Anna scooted closer to him, invading his box. Seth dropped his fork again, he looked at her. "Can you please move back a little?"  
  
"Oh, sorry" Anna blushed moving away. She looked at Summer, who was staring back at her like she was some crazyed women. Anna shot her a death glare before turning her attention back to Seth. "So Seth, do you by chance have a gi..."  
  
"Excuse me," Summer said cutting off Anna's sentence as she got up from her chair. She closed picked up her tray and walked over to a nearby trash can. On her way, Summer had a difficult time breathing. She quickly walked over to the trash can and threw her plate away before hurrying to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile back at the table Anna got up. After a short but informative conversation, Anna slipped a piece of napkin over to Seth. "Call me?"  
  
"Sure thing," Seth said smiling back at her. After she was out of sight he took the piece of napkin and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked down at his plate, it was cleaned out. 'God I'm such a pig', he thought to himself before getting up. He threw away this things and sat back down waiting for Summer. It took Summer a whole ten minutes to get back. When she did get back, Summer looked really tired. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think we can cut shopping today a little short today? I'm not feeling good, it must have been the noodles I ate," Summer lied through her teeth. Seth nodded and got up. He carried all of Summers things and lead them to the car. The whole car ride back to Summer's house was mostly silence, except for when Seth had something to say about the song that would play on the radio.  
  
***************  
  
A week later the duo found themselves on the balcony, telling each other stories from the past, a little past midnight. They often came out late at night and chatted till the crack of dawn, it was a rountie for them. As Summer told her story of crashing her bike into a wall, Seth couldn't help but stare at her. His feelings for her was still there, it even grew stronger than before. "Seth?"  
  
"Yeah," Seth said snapping out of his trance. She was smiling at him.   
  
"So what's going on between you and Anna," Summer asked crossing her arms in front of her. For the week that had past, Anna was a frequent visitor and caller. Seth would often go out to hang with her. Seth wrinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders. "Ew, I mean gross. You like her. You two aren't dating, are you?"  
  
"Are you kidding me. Of course I'm not dating her," Seth said shaking his head. "We're just friends"  
  
"People say that a lot," Summer said. "Take Rachel Bilson and Adam Brody for example, you know who they are right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, they've been saying their 'just friends' and the next thing you know people are seeing them all over LA cuddling, kissing and such. There's even a picture of the cuddling in Hollywood. They totally looked good togher, by the way"  
  
"You're a freak you know that. Trust me, Anna and I are just friends" Seth said getting up. "But say we are together, what would be wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just.."  
  
"You're jealous," Seth concluded. Summer's eyes widened as she reached over to hit him. She had no idea why she punched him. In truth, Summer was jealous. "Ouch"  
  
"I'm so not jealous"  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to get some shut eye. Meet you back here tomorrow night," With that Seth got up and kissed the top of his head. He walked back to his room smiling from ear to ear. Summer was jealous of Anna.  
  
Once Seth was in his room and had shut the sliding door, Summer blushed. Seth had just kissed the top of her head. It wasn't her lips, but all that mattered was his lips making any sort of contact with her body.  
  
Summer found herself falling for Seth, falling for him bad. Not that she wasn't falling for him before. The crush that developed years ago, only climaxed the day Seth walked through her front door. Summer never really gotten over Seth. Who forget their first crush? Not Summer. She sighed as Anna popped into her head. Any chances of herself and Seth getting together was zip. But then again, even if Anna never came in the picture, the chances were still zip. Who would want a relationship with someone who had heart complications?  
  
Another sigh escaped from Summer as she got up. She smiled turned her head toward Seth's door and smiled. She bit her bottom lip, unaware that Seth stood on the other side of the door closely watching her.  
  
***************  
  
Two weeks had come and gone pretty quickly for Ryan and Marissa, they spent every moment with one another. Heather tried to ground them from one another, but they somehow managed to sneak behind Heather's back. So after a total of four days, Heather gave up. Ryrissa was hard to beat.  
  
For Seth the two weeks came by pretty quickly. The frequent visits from Anna helped. The two would either hangout by the pool or go to the mall. Occasionally, Seth would drag Summer along, clueless to the fact that Anna wanted to just hangout with him, alone. Even so, every time they hung out, Seth would be thinking about Summer. Constantly. He knew he liked her, but a unknown emotion was turmoiling deep within him.  
  
Summer, on the other hand, the week had gone too slowly as her condition got worst. Every night, she would wake up with chest pains and would have difficult time breathing. On a late evening, Summer crawled out bed and out of her room. As she passed by Seth's room, she felt bad for keeping him waiting out on the balcony. This was the first night she missed their late night talks, and it wouldn't be the last. She shook her head and crawled into her mother's bedroom. She shook Heather violently and cried out softly to her mother. "Summer?"  
  
"It hurts" Summer said through her quiet sobs. Heather reached for her car keys and helped Summer up. She aided her out of the room, out the front door and into her car. After setteling her in, she hurried back into the house and knocked on Marissa's door. After four knocks, a very sleepy Marissa opened the door.  
  
"Marissa, I'm going to rush Summer to the hospital, can you please cover for us?" Heather asked. Marissa nodded and followed Heather out the door. The sight of Summer, made Marissa want to come. Heather kissed Marissa on the cheek and was hurried to the car. She hopped in and drove away. Marissa stood there in utter shock, but this wasn't the first time her Aunt Heather had to rush someone to the hospital.  
  
She remembered her Aunt Heather rushing her Uncle Matt to the hospital. It was one of the saddest moments of her life. Her parent's accident would have been the first, but she was only a year old when they passed away. Marissa wiped her eyes and prayed for everything to be alright before going back into the house. What would she tell he boys.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway. OK, so that was Chapter 5. LOL. Eh, it wasn't all that great (to me anyway). What do you readers think? Should I continue or stop? 


	6. Missing Her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Fox does.. Grrr.  
  
Note: This story couldn't be possible without the Der *huggles*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Missing Her  
  
"So, she and her mother went upstate to visit relatives?" Ryan asked scratching the back of his head. Marissa nodded and walked out of the house. "Without telling any of us?"  
  
"Now that's technically not true. She told Marissa," Seth joked following Marissa out the door. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed the two out of the house. "Actually, come to think of it. Summer never mentioned anything about taking a trip"  
  
"She must have forgotten," Marissa lied getting into the car. Seth raised an eyebrow as he hopped into the back seat. Ryan stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. The drive around town to no specific destination was silent. Seth hated silence for two reasons. One, he likes to talk, a lot. Second, he got enough of it whenever hanging out with Ryan.  
  
"We should go pay Summer a surprise visit up at her relative's house. What ya'll say," Seth asked from the back seat. Ryan turned his head and smiled. Seth then turned his head toward Marissa. "What do you think about this oh-so awesome plan?"  
  
"I think it bites," Marissa bluntly said keeping her eyes on the road. "Summer hates surprise visits. She may be a nice person, but every person has a mean side. I don't think you guys want to see her rage blackouts.. not a sight to see"  
  
"Rage blackouts?," Ryan asked leaning his head up against the car window. "When does she plan to come back anyway?"  
  
"Probably in a week.. I'm not quite sure" Marissa lied. She really didn't know when they would be coming back. Marissa made a right turn, then a left turn. Seth was getting sick to his stomach of Marissa's bad driving. Marissa looked at Seth through the rearview mirror, he looked like he was going to throw up. "Sorry, I'm just a little..."  
  
"Crazy" Seth finished for her. Marissa rolled her eyes and made another right turn. Seth, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt, went from one side of the car to the other. He hit his head against the car window. At this, Ryan laughed out hysterically. Seth punched him on the arm, but that didn't stop Ryan from laughing. Marissa joined in on the laughing. "You two are so stupid. That hurt, I'll have you know."  
  
"Poor baby," Ryan teased. Seth shot him a death glare.  
  
"Man, she's been gone only a day and already I miss her," Seth mumbled as Marissa and Ryan continued to laugh.  
  
"What was that? You miss Summer? How cute" Marissa teased.  
  
"I'm sick of just driving around, take us back home" Seth demanded putting on his seat belt. Marissa shrugged and drove back toward the Robert's home. She pulled out of the driveway and Seth got out. "For your information, I don't miss her." Seth lied through his teeth.  
  
"Well, Ryan and I are going to hangout. Will you be OK alone?"   
  
"Whatever" Seth said turning on his heels. He ran up the driveway and into the house. The lonely house. What was he going to do while Summer was gone. He thought about calling Anna, but had remembered she was busy for the next four days. Seth groaned, lately he'd been groaning a lot. "I'll just sit in the living room and rot."  
  
Seth walked into the living room and threw himself onto the long couch. The ticking of the grandfather clock annoyed him to death. Maybe the livingroom wasn't such a great place. He got up lazily and headed up to this room.  
  
When he got to his room, Seth shut the door loudly behind him. He hurried over the drapes and closed them. He got under his sheets and closed his eyes. The uncomfortable silence drove him into a dreamful sleep.  
  
*Seth's Dream*  
  
Seth stood in front of a church, wearing a suit. People all around him was dressed up, but his couldn't tell who they were. Their faces were all blurred. He could hear quiet sobs though. He arched his brows. Why were the crying?  
  
Suddenly a little girl walked through the isle throwing floors as she went a long. A Wedding, a wedding was being taken place. Seth stood in front of the church waiting for the bride and whom the bride was going to marry. Then the traditional song began to play. A figure dressed in white slowly made her way down the church isle.  
  
As she drew closer, Seth got more nervous. The lady stopped in front of him and took his hands. This was Seth's wedding, but to whom. They turned their bodies to face the priest. The women Seth was marrying was Catholic that explained the wedding in the church thing. The priest's speech was long. But finally the words he'd been longing to hear. "You may kiss the bride"  
  
Seth drew back the veil, revealing a breathtaking Summer. She smiled gorgeously at him. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Just as his lips were only a few centimeters away, a loud bang was heard. Seth opened his eyes. Summer was on the ground. Red liquid stained her dress. Seth knelt down beside her and took hold of her hands. "Stay with me"  
  
Summer smiled up at him. "Goodbye"  
  
Summer's eyes closed. She was gone. Gone forever.  
  
*End of his dream*  
  
***************  
  
Four long and very boring days passed by and Seth found himself still in his room, lying on his bed. Being away from Summer really sucked. He couldn't handle it. Maybe the time part from each other was telling him something. Suddenly Seth jolted up from his bed. "I like Summer Roberts. I like Summer Roberts and I'm going to tell her when she gets back. But right now I'll have to sulk in my misery of missing her"  
  
Not that he didn't know he liked Summer Roberts, Seth was no ready to take a chance.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter 6 was much shorter than the others, sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! LOL 


	7. Gone Again

Disclaimer: I know you're sick of reading this part (if you read this part at all), but as you all know I don't own any of the characters. Fox does, which bites. I wouldn't mind owning Seth and Summer though. Enjoy :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Gone Again  
  
Summer, very pale looking, stepped out of her mothers car and onto familiar territory, her driveway. She breathed in the fresh air, that the hospital just didn't have. She hadn't been home a full week, but to Summer, it felt like two months. And that was just way too long. Summer's mom helped her up to the front door before kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you in few hours. Mom, needs to go to work"  
  
"OK," Summer told her mom before opening the door. The house was quiet and cold. Summer looked down at her watch. It was a little after 2PM. She wondered where Seth, Marissa and Ryan were. She started up the stairs when the front door opened. Anna and Seth walked through the door. Anna's hand was around Seth's waist. 'They probably gotten together while I was at the hospital', she thought. Summer's stomach sank as she continued up the stairs as quick as she could. Luckily for her, Seth and Anna went straight into the kitchen.  
  
Summer sat at the top of the stairs and rested her head against the banister. A few seconds later, the front door swung open and in came the couple. Marissa and Ryan were laughing and holding hands. They, too, went straight into the kitchen. Summer rolled her eyes before getting up. "Summer?"  
  
Summer stopped and looked at the bottom of the stairs. He stood there at the bottom of the stairs looking up, with a small smile on his face. "Hey, Seth"  
  
The small smile on his face was now larger than before. He slowly made his way up to her. When he reached the top he hugged her immediately. Summer was taken back, but hugged him tightly. This was probably the last time she would have Seth so close to her like that. Seth pulled away and took a good look at Summer. She looked different. She looked pale and sick. He put his hand over her forehead. "No fever. Are you OK? You look sick"  
  
"I'm just tired," Summer said smiling weakly. Seth pulled her in for another hug.   
  
"So you have a good trip to your relative's place?" Seth asked. Summer didn't quite hear the question, but nodded anyway. She pulled away from him sat down, leaning her head against the banister once more.   
  
"So you and Anna, huh? You guys look cute together," Summer said making an honest remark. "Actually, not cute. You two look great together"  
  
"What are you talking about?," Seth asked her, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "Anna and I aren't going out, dork. I told you we were just friends, I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Oh, well I think you two should go out. Gosh, how weird is this. I come home and the first conversation we have is about you and Anna," Summer laughed. "If you and Anna aren't going out. What have you been up to for the past week?"  
  
"Well I haven't been up to anything lately. When Marissa said you were going to be gone a week, I didn't actually think she was telling the truth. It was really boring without you, I'll tell you that" Seth answered truthfully. "I missed our late night talks and most importantly I missed you"  
  
"Haha Cohen. You're so cheesy," Summer said hitting him on the shoulder. "You're such a jokester"  
  
"Summer, I know I'm a jokester. But I'm not joking. I really did miss you," Seth said. "For some strange odd reason, I felt like a part of me was missing"  
  
Summer held both hands over her hears and shook her head not wanting to hear any of it. She just had gotten home and Seth was already pulling some sort of prank on her. "OK, jokes over Seth. I'm tired, I'll see you later out on the balcony"  
  
"Wait.." Summer shook her head, got up and walked to her room. Seth sighed and looked down at the bottom of the stairs. Anna stood there, with a questioning look on her face. "I couldn't tell her"  
  
"Tell her tonight," Anna suggested. "I have to go. I'll stop by tomorrow"  
  
"OK, drive safely," laughed Seth. Anna glared at him and ran out of the door. Walking to her car, Anna nodded. Seth liked Summer and only Summer. No one else. She smiled before hopping into her car.  
  
***************  
  
Summer sat outside on the balcony looking down at her watch. It was already 12:35AM and Seth wasn't out there with her. Frustrated, she got up and tapped on Seth's door. "Seth? .... Seth?"  
  
No answer. Summer sighed as she slid down against his glass door. She had a hunch Seth was mad that she didn't give him the opportunity to finish what he wanted to say earlier, that and he was probably asleep. She leaned her head against the door. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just really tired. If you knew what I knew, you'd understand."  
  
The uncomfortable silence gave Summer reassurance that Seth was asleep. He wouldn't and couldn't hear anything of what she would say. But she continued to talk. "I've never told anyone this, not even Marissa or my mother. I talk to the stars at night. Yeah I know I'm crazy, but I just feel that talking to the stars is as close as I'll get to talking to my father"  
  
Summer fell back as the sliding door opened. Her face turned red as she looked up. Seth was standing over her, smiling and extending his hand out to her. She hit it away and got up herself. "OMG, I thought you were asleep.. you heard everything I was saying"  
  
Summer glared at him and stomped off to her door, but not in time. Seth got a hold of her and pulled her into his room. "You're secret's safe with me"  
  
"It's not about keeping it a secret... it's just embarrassing," Summer said looking down. Summer felt her head being lifted. Seth leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. Summer was in utter shock. Seth looked at her smiling. He could tell she enjoyed it. "Seth"  
  
"Well back in Newport, I use to talk to the stars myself. I had a friend who passed away. He actually was my best friend, well he was into astronomy," Seth told her. "So what's this 'something' you know that I don't?"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Summer asked ignoring his question.  
  
"Because Summer, I like you." Seth said smiling. "A lot, actually. That's why I'm telling you this. And I know you like me too, otherwise you wouldn't have opened you mouth and said anything about the stars with me sleeping or not. And I asked Marissa, she didn't tell me. Her silence said it all."  
  
She smiled. She cupped his face with her hands and drew him in close. She kissed him on the cheeks. Just as she pulled away, it started to pour hard outside. Summer was startled and let Seth go. "Summer, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Summer gulped. There it was, the question she had been waiting for a very long time. She wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't. "Seth .. I "  
  
Seth shifted in his place. He was hurt, Summer could tell. As hard as he tried to conjure up the most relaxed and OK facial expression he could, Summer saw through him. "It's OK, I understand. You might want to go to your room, you're getting wet"  
  
"Seth, I want to be with you, but there's things you don't know," Summer said a softly stepping into Seth's room. She closed the sliding door and walked over to his bed. "I just..I won't... I think it's best if we stay friends. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's OK Summer. Don't worry about it. We'll just pretended the kiss never happened and I never asked you the question," Seth said slightly disappointed. "Are you planning to stay up all night, because I'm beat"  
  
Summer shook her head. Seth was already pretending none of the kisses happened, she would too. "I'm afraid to be alone during this kind of weather. Will it be OK if I stayed in your room for the night"  
  
Seth gave her a warm hearted smile and nodded his head. He took a pillow off of his bed and threw it onto the ground. "No, sleep on the bed with me, Please?"  
  
Seth took the pillow from off the floor and placed it back onto the bed. He crawled underneath the bed, his back turned to Summer. She did the same. After a hour had past, Summer turned over and watched Seth sleep. She smiled at the little faint mumbles. She kissed him on the cheek. "I really like you Seth. I do, but I won't be around very long. I don't want to have you then lose you in a short while." With that said Summer closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Another after Summer fell asleep, Seth woke up from a dream. He was damped in sweat, he turned to his side; Summer was lying there, faced up and sleeping peacefully. He let out a relieved sigh. In his dream, Summer died. This was the second time he's dreamt about her dying. He wondered why, but pushed it aside in a matter of two seconds. He kissed the top of her forehead and ran his fingers through her raven hair. "I know you want to be more than just friends, I just don't understand what's holding you back"  
  
********  
  
Quarter to 5AM, Summer woke up trying to catch a breath of air. She could not. Panicking, she held her hand over her chest, like she always did, hoping for it to go away. As she waited, the more tight her chest got and the more harder for her to breath. There a sharp pain was felt, she needed her mother. This was not the typical pains she normally got, this was worst. An unknown painful feeling. Moving around, she noticed she was not in her room, but in Seth's. Shit, she thought before gathering everything in her, despite the pains she was feeling, to get up and walk to the door. She fell down a few times, but was lucky enough to avoid making any loud clusters that could wake the sleeping boy.  
  
Finally, after what seemed life forever, she reached the door. She did not hesitate to turn the knob and hurry on out of there. There was no way in hell she would let Seth see her like these or having him wonder is she was alright or not. For she knew the questions would slowly lead into a confession. For split second, Summer actually thought of cluing him in. But shook the thought away as she hurried down the hall to her mother's room. It was a miracle that she even reached the door of Heather's bedroom. She did not bother to knock, but instead busted through the door and cried out to her mother. Thank God, Summer's room was far from her mothers.  
  
Heather, who was dreaming of her late husband, was frightened. Her eyes scanned the room and fell upon a figure lying by her bedroom door. The figure looked familiar, it was Summer. Then again, no one but her daughter came into her room. For it was not allowed. She had shared great memories with her husband and daughter in that room. Throwing back her covers, she reached for her keys; which were on her night stand. She ran over to her daughter discovering she was now unconscious. Fear washed through out her body. Fear of losing her only child. She was still breathing.   
  
Heather carried her daughter, who didn't weigh a lot, in her arms and as fast as she could. Which isn't fast at all. She was really careful on the stairs. Praying to God, she wouldn't drop Summer. It was a success, they made it out of the house without notice. Who would notice them anyway?   
  
After securing Summer into the passenger seat, Heather hopped behind the driver seat. This time, she did not bother to tell Marissa. She was a smart girl, she would think of something to cover up for them. The drive to the hospital was long and frightful for Heather. She was paranoid. At ever stop light, she reached over to her daughter to check up on any pulses. Upon arriving to the hospital emergency room, they were greeted by two doctors and a stretcher. Heather had made a phone call on their way over. She watched in tears and Summer was taken away on a stretcher. All she could do now was pray.  
  
********  
  
8AM. Surprisingly Seth woke up early. Usually he'd be up around 11. He smiled remembering that Summer had spent the night in his bed. He turned over and sighed. She wasn't in bed. A theory bubbled up in his head. Summer had gotten over her fears and had gone back to her room. Amused, Seth got up and went out onto the balcony. It was weird, for some reason he enjoyed walking out on to it. To his surprise the sliding door on her part was cracked open, just a enough for him to notice. He peeked into her room, she wasn't there.  
  
"Seth," Ryan's voice boomed through his ears. Seth jumped back and faced his brother. Ryan was holding out a cup of Orange Juice and sporting a smile. Seth rolled his eyes, Ryan got some the night before. Seth took the glass from him and drank it all in 3 gulps. He handed it back to Ryan. "Summer and Heather went back to visit their relatives, but she isn't sure when they'd be coming back"  
  
"What? She's gone again?" Seth asked taking a deep breath. Ryan looked at him weirdly. Had he not heard what he had just announced? Ryan sat on one of two chairs out on the balcony. Seth sat on the other. Silence filled the air, very common thing. Seth, unconsciously, began to tap his finger against the arm of the chair. Annoyed, Ryan shot him a death glare. Almost immediately, Seth stopped. "I asked her to be my girlfriend last night"  
  
Ryan's annoyed expression eased away, he was smiling now. He obviously wanted details. "She didn't say yes but she didn't say no either. She wants to be friends. I mean I know she likes me, I'm sure of it. But .. I haven't got a clue on why she's holding back."  
  
"Sorry man," Ryan sympathized. His smiling expression was now a frowning one. He knew how much Seth liked Summer. And despite all the shitty things Seth had done to Summer in the past, Ryan still thought they should be together. He didn't get it either. Summer liked Seth, no one gets over their first crush. And according to Marissa, Summer hasn't gotten over it. Not by a long shot. Ryan felt guilty about not telling his brother about this, but he made a promise to not say anything. He didn't want to break that promise. After all, trust is one of the basis of a relationship.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" Seth asked out of the blue. His sudden discovery shocked him. It was rare to see Ryan without Marissa and vise-versa. The two were joint at the hip, went everywhere together, it was nauseating for Seth. The question ripped Ryan out of his thoughts.  
  
"She had to do something, she'll be back later today," Ryan answered as he dusted lint off of his black shirt. Ryan rarely wore his wife beaters anymore. "So where stuck here all day. How fun"  
  
********  
  
Her hands trembled, her eyes uncontrollably wept and she barely had anything in her to continue, but she did. She walked down the quiet hospital hallway. The quietness sent chills up her spine. She shrugged it off, though, and continued down the hall. It was official, she hated the 1st floor. ICU. The hall look endless, she felt dizzy. Just as her legs were giving in, Marissa reached her destination. Summer's room. She could hear soft sobbing, she turned the knob and walked in. "Aunt?"  
  
"Oh Marissa," Heather cried out getting up from her chair. She walked slowly toward her niece and enveloped her in a tight hug. They stayed that way for several minutes before Marissa pulled away. She hurried over to Summer. She was asleep. Machines were hooked up to her and once again silence fell upon them. The only thing that could be heard was the beeping of her heart monitor. Marissa took her hands into her own.  
  
"You'll be alright," Marissa said unsure of her words. More unwanted tears fell from her sadden eyes. This was the first time, in a long time, that Marissa had cried this much. She closed her eyes, wishing Summer would open up her eyes and show off her beautiful eyes. Heather was still standing where Marissa had left her, only this time she looked more distraught then earlier. "What'd the doctor say?"  
  
Silence. Heather shifted on her feet nervously and sadly. She walked up to Summer's bed and sat at the very end of it. Only a few feet away from where Marissa sat. She left like there was a massive lump in her throat, she could not say anything. "Aunt?"  
  
"They said that her heart isn't pumping adequately. They suggested surgery, but it won't cure it. They also suggested a heart transplant," Heather cried softly looking downcast at her daughter. "I don't want to lose her"  
  
********  
  
Heather parked her car on the driveway and slowly got up. It was really late. She figured the kids would be asleep and she did not want to wake them from their dreams, if they were even dreaming. She smelled the fresh air of her home, she hadn't been there for the past three days. After Marissa's visit two nights before, she was convinced to go back home.  
  
She crept into the house, unaware that Seth was in the kitchen fixing himself a snack, and shut the door behind her. Seth jumped at the sound of the front door being shut. He walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Heather. Seth dropped his peanut butter sandwich onto the carpeted floor. He cursed himself before squinting his eyes to see whom he had just bumped into. "Is that you, Mrs. Roberts?"  
  
"Yes," Heather answered dryly. Seth noticed and felt uncomfortable. The vibes that was radiating off of Heather, wasn't happy like her normal vibes would be, it was sad and dark. Seth, did not know whether to ask her is she was feeling alright or not. After seconds of pondering, he'd decided that maybe something bad happened while visiting her relatives. It was none of his business. Something else came to mind.  
  
"Heather, where's Summer?" Seth asked excitedly forgetting that his sandwich was still on the floor. Heather froze, she needed to come up with something quick. Heather shrugged her shoulders and moved around Seth. "Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean? I was away on a trip with my co-workers," Heather lied. She had no idea Marissa had told them that she had told the boys that she and Summer were visiting relatives, again. Marissa had forgotten to mention it to her Aunt. She was too sad and bothered, that it slipped her mind. Seth raised an eyebrow, he was confused and wondered why Marissa would lie to himself and Ryan. "Please excuse my behavior. My co-workers said something not appropriate, ya know"  
  
"OK," Seth said. Something was going on.  
  
"For the next couple of week, I won't be home as much. I'll be going to meetings in other cities," Heather lied again. She hated herself for lying, but she promised Summer not to breathe a word to their guest. "If it's Ok, I'm going to bed. I had a rough day"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: The part in the hospital, I'm not sure how a hospital is like up in New York, so I just made the ICU on the first floor (because at the hosptial here, it's on the first floor. LOL). And this chapter is definitely longer than Chapter 6. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been busy.   
  
Anyway, aww, guys thanks for all the reviews. You make me happy :) Glad you're enjoying this story. Hope this chapter was okay. Please leave the me some reviews. Thanks. 


	8. Truth

Disclaimer: I know you're sick of reading this part (if you read this part at all), but as you all know I don't own any of the characters. Fox does, which bites. I wouldn't mind owning Seth and Summer though. Enjoy :)  
  
Note: Anyway I just go The O.C CD and I personally think it rocks!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Truth  
  
Summer fluttered her eyes open weakly. Her surrounding was unfamiliar. At first she had thought she was in her room, but the white walls was enough proof she was elsewhere. She heard loud beeping sounds and turned to her left. A heart monitor. Hospital, popped into her head immediately. She let her eyes wonder the room. At first, she hadn't noticed the figure lying on the couch on her right side. When the figure moved, that's when she took notice. It was her mother. Summer opened her mouth, it was dry and she could hardly say anything.  
  
She thanked God for her being at the hospital at that moment. She was having a very difficult time breathing again. She felt so weak, so un-like her strong self. All she wanted to do now was cry away the pain. Her mother groaned and got up. She noticed her daughter's eyes were open and locked onto the ceiling. She threw back her blanket, that she had brought from home, and walked over to Summer's left side. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
  
"N..," Summer was unable to finish. Every growing second she found it hard to speak and breathe. She shut her eyes and two lonely tears slid down her cheeks. Heather panicked and held onto her hand. The pain was unbearable, but she would not let anymore tears fall from her eyes. "I.. it h..h..hurt..hurts. I..I can't brea... How long was I in here.?"  
  
"A week," Heather replied. Summer shut her eyes and was out. She was too weak and too tired for any thing that afternoon. It was the first time she opened her eyes in days, since checking into the hospital. Growing more panicky, Heather rushed out the door and spotted Roger heading down her way. She called out to him and he quickly ran over to her. They entered the room at the same time and Heather told him about what happened.  
  
Roger did his check ups and told Heather he would be back in a few minutes. Heather insisted she went with him to wherever he was heading. Unable to refuse her, Roger agreed. They walked down the hall into his office. There seats out in the hall for some strange reason. Roger had asked her to sit and wait for him, she agreed. Two seats away from her a blonde young women who had a comic book to her face. Next to the blonde girl was a little blonde boy, who was swinging his legs back and fourth. Heather thought it was cute. After waiting for several minutes, Roger came back.  
  
He looked down at the tiled floors before taking a seat in between the comic girl and Heather. He turned to her, with a look of sadness plastered at all corners of his face. Heather's heart sank. "I'm sorry. Her heart isn't pumping enough blood to the rest of her body. We can do surgery, but as you know it won't cure anything. I'm not going to lie to you Heather.. if not enough blood is being pumped, Summer could die. She could die within months, weeks even days. Unless.."  
  
At the name Summer, the girl with the comic book moved the book away from her face. Her jaws were dropped and her eyes were watery. Did she really hear what she had just heard. Anna decided she would eavesdrop on the conversation. Roger continued, "We find a heart donor. It's hard to find a donor these days. But that's the only option we have right now. Heather?"  
  
"My Summer is going to die," Heather mumbled. Her eyes were filled with tears and they were glue to the floor. Tear after tear they fell from her eyes. Roger did not know what to do but embrace his friend in a supporting hug. After pulling away she wiped her tear stained face and got up abruptly. "Roger, I don't want to lose her. I lost Matthew, I don't think I can bare losing Summer.. she and Marissa are all I have right now. Please do everything you can to find a donor"  
  
"I will try," Roger said. Roger got a hold of her hand and they walked back to Summer's room. Anna was shocked, Summer was dying. She had a strong feeling Seth was clueless to this new bit of information. Being his friend, it was her duty to tell him what she heard. But it would have to wait, Anna and her little brother had to wait for their uncle, who also was a doctor at the same hospital.  
  
Eventually Anna was home free, after sitting on the uncomfortable chair for almost an hour. She hated hospitals, who didn't? She dropped her brother home and turned for the Robert's house. She noticed none of the cars were there. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Seth's number. After four rings, he answered. She asked him where he was and he had told her that he was at the skate park with Ryan. Immediately she headed toward the skate park.  
  
She parked her car under a huge tree and rushed out of the car. She scanned the park, there was a lot of skaters. After 3 full minutes of her eyes wondering the park, they finally spotted Seth's Jew-fro. He was sitting on side watching everyone skate. Ryan was standing next to him, talking on his cell phone. Anna had a good guess at who it was. She ran over to them and pulled both of them with her. Ryan hung up his phone when they reached her car. "What the hell Anna? I was talking to Marissa and you know you just don't do that"  
  
"Ryan, shut up!" Anna said trying to catch her breath. She put her hand over her chest and sighed heavily. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Thinking about what she heard earlier made her eyes tear up. She knew breaking the news to them would be hard, but she didn't imagine it to be this hard. Seth and Ryan looked her way, both with weird expressions on their faces. "Okay, I have to tell the both of you something"  
  
"What," Seth asked growing impatient. Anna sighed heavily, once again. "Anna, what's this about? Is it that important you had to pull us away from the fun?"  
  
Anna shot him a look and he smiled jokingly at her. She didn't return the smile, Seth knew she was being serious and that whatever she had to say was important. Ryan shoved his hands into his pocket and waited patiently for Anna to say something. He looked at her expectantly. She coughed and shifted on her feet nervously. "Anna!"  
  
"Summer.. she's not visiting relatives," Anna confessed. Ryan raised his eye brow and threw her a confused look. He wondered what the girl was talking about. Seth just looked at her weirdly. "She was never visiting her relatives"  
  
"Anna. Heather told us she was visiting relatives"  
  
"She lied," Anna cut through.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Ryan asked growing impatient. He looked at her waiting for an answer. "Well?"  
  
"Because she's probably covering up for Summer," Anna said softly. Seth threw his skateboard onto the ground and sat on it. Anna was giving him a headache and at the same time was driving him crazy. As if not having Summer around for the past week wasn't already driving him crazy, Anna had to make it worse.  
  
"Anna, what's this about"  
  
"Summer's in the hospital," Anna blurted out. Seth got up and stared dead straight into Anna's eyes. His expression was serious and so was Ryan's. They both read 'Are you telling the truth, because this isn't funny'. "I wouldn't joke about something like this. If you want we can go to the hospital and visit her or better yet, why don't we pay Marissa a visit and ask her. She's knows about Summer. She's been lying to you both"  
  
Ryan glared at her and followed her to her car. Seth stood there, taken back at what Anna had just said. Ryan and Anna sat in her car and Ryan reached over and honked the horn. Seth was startled and flipped both of them off. He ran to it and hopped into the back seat. "So Ryan, it's kinda weird seeing you without Marissa. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She's at home," Ryan answered rolling his eyes. Anna gave him a soft smile and drove toward the Roberts home. The same time they got there, Marissa walked out of the house. Seth, Ryan and Anna jumped out of the car and met up with her on the driveway. Marissa was shocked to see them. Just then a cab pulled up to her house. "Where you going?"  
  
"Um.. to see a um friend," Marissa answered nervously. "Okay, I gotta go"  
  
"Not so fast," Ryan said grabbing her hand. Anna walked down to the cab driver and told him his service was no longer needed. He mumbled a few words before angrily driving off. "Is it true?"  
  
"What," Marissa asked putting her hands on her hips. "Anna, why'd you do that. I need to see my friend"  
  
"Liar," Seth blurted out. Marissa looked at him with a questioning face. Ryan and Anna looked at her with questioning looks as well. She crossed her arms in front of her and gave Ryan puppy dog eyes. She was pleading him to let her go. Ryan sadly shook his head. She pouted. "Summer's in the hospital, isn't she?"  
  
"I don't know what you're taking about," Marissa lied taking a step back. The three took a step closer to her. "Summer's visiting some relatives"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it," Anna put her two cents in. "I saw Heather at the hospital. They were taking about Summer"  
  
"Marissa?" Ryan said. Marissa begged god for forgiveness. She was going to break the promise of not mentioning anything to the boys. She had no choice she was cornered and if she didn't, she knew Ryan would be upset and never forgive her for all the lies she had told. Her eyes watered up and she sported a frown. Ryan sensed she was going to cry and immediately hurried over to her. He hugged her tightly and she cried onto his shoulder. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"You guys can ask her yourselves," Marissa said through the sobs. Anna and Ryan exchanged glances before turning their attention to Seth. His face was full of sadness and pain.  
  
The ride to the hospital was quiet except for Marissa's sobs. Ryan had tried to calm her down, but failed every time. He gave up after the 5th time. He would be crying as much as she was if he was in Marissa's place. Ryan looked up to the passenger seat, where Seth sat staring at the window. He felt bad. One because he didn't tell him about Summer's feelings and second because the girl he cared about was in the hospital.  
  
********  
  
The four teens walked down the very same hall Marissa had walked through not even a week ago. She was trembling. Ryan held onto her hand tightly and gave her a reassuring kiss on the top of her head. Anna, walked two steps behind the couple with Seth. He had his eyes locked onto the floor the whole time. Anna reached for his hand and squeezed it. Seth looked up for a few seconds and smiled weakly.  
  
Ryan and Marissa made a complete stop in front of Summer's room. The door opened and a puffy-eyed Heather walked out. Her face dropped at the sight of Seth and Ryan. She looked at Marissa with a question ridden face. Marissa took her Aunt's hand and led her down the hall, away from the other three. She explained what had happened. Heather understood.  
  
Ryan glanced back at Anna and Seth. "You guys want to go in?"  
  
"OK," Anna said taking a step towards the door, pulling Seth along with her. He groaned and shook his head. Anna looked at Ryan and he shrugged. Ryan motioned for her to go inside and she did. Ryan stayed out with Seth.  
  
"You don't want to go in?" Ryan asked. Seth shook his head down and sunk to the floor. Ryan sighed heavily. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Seth replied playing with his fingers nervously. Ryan nodded and walked into Summer's room. Anna was sitting down besides Summer, holding onto her hand. Ryan found that to be weird but shrugged the thought away as he walked over to the opposite side of where Anna sat. He looked down at Summer and frowned.  
  
Seth lifted his hands and looked at them blankly, he was bored, but nervous and scared at the same time. Nervous and scared to see Summer Roberts. He had been sitting out in the hallway for a little over seven minutes. Suddenly, the door to Summer's room opened. A silent Anna and Ryan walked out, both overwhelmed with sadness. Seth got up from his place on the ground, he was ready. Or at least he thought he was.  
  
No words were exchange, but Ryan knew Seth was ready to face Summer. He guided Anna down the hall in search for Marissa. Seth watched them disappear around the corner before opening the door quietly. The sight of Summer, with machines hooked up to her, almost made him lose his composure. But he had a little bit in him, to hold himself up. Seth walked over to the side of Summer's bed.  
  
Besides the beeping of the heart monitor, the room was completely quiet. He stared at her for long seconds before taking her hand into his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. It was short, but it meant a lot. He gently let go of her hand and placed it onto the bed slowly, his eyes not moving from he sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, but he knew she was in a lot of pain. He, with his right thumb, gently stroked the back of Summer's palm; hoping she'd wake up.  
  
She stirred a little, but did not wake up. Seth sighed as a tear managed to escape his eyes. He was thankful for Ryan not being there, he had no desire to cry in front of his brother or any one for that matter. He sighed once more putting the puzzle together. Summer had turned him down because she was sick. He wondered why she didn't' tell him, it wouldn't have mattered if she was sick or not, Seth would have still felt the same way. He got up and leaned his head in close to her forehead. He closed his eyes and kissed it. "I love you Summer"  
  
He couldn't stay in the room with her any longer, or else he'd burst into fits of tears. That and because he had just openly, kinda, admitted he loved her. He never loved anyone before her. Softly, he took tiny steps away from her bed. Just as he reached the door, Summer's eyes fluttered open. They wondered around the room before spotting Seth's retreating figure. Her hand rose above the bed about a few centimeters, before falling back down. "S..S.. Seth"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
EEK, I don't think that this chapter was written so well (not that the other chapters were). What do you think of it? I love getting feedback. Please leave the me some reviews. Thanks. 


	9. Question and Answer

_Disclaimer_: I know you're sick of reading this part (if you read this part at all), but as you all know I don't own any of the characters. Fox does, which bites. I wouldn't mind owning Seth and Summer though.  Enjoy :)_  
  
Note_: Thanks to everyone who's left me reviews. You're all so awesome. I wasn't planning on updating the story today, but I was really happy about something and decided to anyway. With that being said, ya'll wondering if Summer will die or not. Well, you'll have to wait for the next few chapters to find out. ;)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Question and Answer  
  
Seth stopped dead in his tracks, Summer was awake. He turned around slowly on his heels. His eyes locked with hers. His eyes were filled with questions that only Summer could answer. Her eyes were filled with pain, guilt and heartache. He turned back around slowly. He for sure was not ready. As his hand glazed over the door knob, but stopped. He turned his whole body around. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I..I" Summer couldn't finish, Seth cut in.  
  
"What are you going to lie up an excuse?" Seth asked raising his voice. Though it wasn't what he meant to do. Summer winced and closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow out of her eyes like a river. As hard as she could, she couldn't hold them back. Her body trembled, despite the pain, and she broke down into tears. She hid her face with her hands. "Summer, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean for you to cry"  
  
Seth was feeling very guilty at that moment. He really hadn't meant to cause her anymore pain that what she probably was already going though. He hurried over to her and swung his arms around her. She wasn't physically hurt. But he made sure, against his desire, to hug her too tight. She cried into his chest, soaking his shirt. Seth ran his fingers through her hair. He hadn't been able to hug her in a while.   
  
Summer's sobs was no more. She looked up, her face tear stained, and gave Seth a weak smile. Seth looked down cast her and his stomach did back flips. Even in a hospital clothing, Summer managed to still be beautiful. "I'm so sorry for not telling you"  
  
"Don't apologize," Seth said kissing her on her forehead. "Does this have anything to do with you turning me do.. never mind. Forget it. It's okay"  
  
Summer didn't buy it, she was going to explain it to him through and through. "No, it's not okay," Summer said moving away from him. Her eyes wondered away from Seth and focused on the plain white wall on her right. "I lied to you and Ryan. I even had my mother and Marissa lie to you both. I wasn't being fair, I just didn't want you two to worry. Most of all I hurt you. And for the question you didn't finish asking, yes. This has something to do with why I turn you down that night out on the balcony."  
  
"Why? Though, I wouldn't have cared if you were sick. Well I would, but you know what I mean," Seth said looking her direction. Summer sighed a very tired one.  
  
"I just didn't want to have you after liking you for so long then have to lose you" Summer admitted turning her attention back toward Seth. Her eyes were filled with tears again, but before they could escape her eyes Summer blinked them away. "It hurts having someone then losing them forever, you know? Probably not"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting my friend who passed away. I mean I didn't want him romantically or had him in that way, but he meant a lot to me. I felt like I died the day I found out he had died," Seth softly said thinking back on that horrid day. He had just come home from Surfing. He walked past the pool house and into the kitchen where he found his mother crying. Seth shook the thought away and tuned his attention back to Summer. "But Summer, losing me wouldn't have been a problem. I'm not going anywhere and you aren't either"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Seth," Summer said in a tone a little above a whisper. Seth shook his head and took hold of her hand. He placed it in between his and squeezed it tightly. He shook his head once more and stuck his tongue out, just to ease the moment a bit. "Seth, I'm being serious. I won't be here for long..". Seth shook his head. Summer was getting agitated. "Okay, let's make a bet on who's right. _If_ I win, you owe me a hundred bucks. And if it goes the other way around, _if_ you win. Deal?"  
  
"Summer, don't be silly," Seth said shaking his head. Summer rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out for him to accept her deal. Hesitantly, he shook it. Summer smiled, weakly before resting her head back against her pillow. She was getting tired again. She found it were that she was able to stay up longer when Seth was around compared to her mother and Marissa put together. "Summer, don't go to sleep yet okay? I have questions that I need you to answer. I know I'm such a jerk and quite the selfish guy"  
  
"Alright I'll try," Summer whispered looking at Seth. He looked her way and leaned in to kiss her forehead, again, softly. She melted inside at the gesture. "Okay, what is it you have to ask me?"  
  
"Actually I only have one question to ask you. All the other questions have seemed to slip my mind," Seth explained. Summer nodded and motioned for him to continue before she couldn't fight her lids back any longer. Seth cleared his throat and looked down nervously at his hands. "Well.. since everything is laid out flat, um.. do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
There the question once again. Summer thought about it and her facial expression gave Seth the idea she was going to turn him down again, he wasn't going to have it. He would have her as his girlfriend before he left the hospital. "I don't care about your sickness, I only care about you. I know I wasn't prince charming all those years back, but now I am. Conceited much? Anyway, please Summer.. I never usually beg a girl, but be my girlfriend because I .. like.. I mean I lov.."  
  
Summer cupped her hand over Seth's mouth and shook her head slowly. She was, at this point, giggling. Seth sure did ramble, it was one of the things Summer enjoyed about him. She moved her hand away when she left Seth's tongue slide up against her palm. She hit him, which did not hurt Seth at all, and wiped her hand up against her blanket. "Ew, I was going to say 'yes' but since you.."  
  
Summer was silenced with a kiss. Not on the cheek or the forehead or head, but on her lips. She kissed him back, hoping Seth would get the hint that she wanted to be his girlfriend. They stayed that way for a few seconds before they pulled away from one another. Summer looked away and blushed, Seth smirked. "Wow, Summer Robert's my girlfriend, how awesome"  
  
"I should be saying that. I mean I've liked you since forever. I never actually thought the day you and I get together would ever come" Summer smiled encircling her fingers with his. Seth raised their hands and planted a soft but loving kiss on the back of her palm. "Wow, I'm 'officially' dating Seth Cohen. It won't last that long, but we'll make it the worth it right?"  
  
"Shut up Sum," Seth said seriously. He didn't like the fact Summer kept bring the fact that she wasn't going to be around very long. He in his heart knew it wasn't true. She would live. She would live to see another beautiful summer and the upcoming fall and winter. Summer was really tired and in pain, now. But she hid her pain from Seth and closed her eyes. She shifted on the bed and got comfortable. Seth ran his fingers through her hair and she shut her eyes.  
  
********  
  
Ryan, exhausted from looking everywhere for Marissa, burst through the front doors of the hospital. He cursed out loud when he spotted Marissa sitting out on bench. She had her face buried in her hands. As Ryan go closer, the clearer Marissa's sobs got. He quietly sad down beside her and pulled her in. He kissed the top of her head as she cried her eyes out onto his chest. "Don't worry, baby. Summer's going to be okay"  
  
"No she's _not_" Marissa said through her sobs. She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "The doctor said that surgery won't help her at this point. All that can is a donor and right now they cant find any"  
  
"I'm sure they will.. just give it time" Ryan tried to calm his girlfriend, but she shook her head.  
  
"Summer doesn't have time. She needs it now," Marissa dug her face into his chest more. "I don't want to lose her .. I don't know what Aunt Heather and I will do without her"  
  
"I don't think I know what Seth will do without her either," Ryan mumbled soft enough so Marissa wouldn't hear. He tighten his grip around her. "She'll be fine.. just you wait and see"  
  
Marissa shook her head. She wiped her away her tears with Ryan shirt and looked up. "Where's Anna?"  
  
"She left. The hospital got to her. She'll be back tomorrow to see Summer," Ryan pulled Marissa in to kiss her on her lips, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't be affectionate with you right now. Not when Summer's dying" Marissa said getting up and walking back into the hospital. With his jaw dropped, Ryan got up and ran after Marissa. He caught up pretty quickly and swung his arms around her. She swung her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders as they walked back to Summer's room.  
  
As the hoped into the elevator, Marissa pushed Ryan against one of the walls and pressed her lips against his, really hard. Ryan was shocked, but wrapped his arms around him. Their lips were locked with one another until the elevator door opened up to the ICU level. Ryan wiped his mouth and adoringly gazed over Marissa. "I thought ..."  
  
"Just that one time" Marissa winked before walking down the hall. Ryan smiled to himself and ran after her. Gosh, he thought. He somehow kept finding himself running after her. We caught up to her, he, once again, sung his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. After walking for a few minutes, they finally reached Summer's room. Marissa turned the knob and pushed the door open quietly as possible.  
  
Seth, unaware that Marissa and Ryan were by the doorway, looked down at a sleeping Summer. His sleeping Summer, who only became his girlfriend that very same day. He admired her features, her lips, nose and eyes. Well her closed eyes anyway. They all meshed with one another creating the beauty Summer held. He scooted the chair a little away from the bed and rested his head right next to Summer's hand. He started to hum a song then broke out into a song,  
  
"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_"  
  
Seth stopped singing, opened his tired eyes and looked at her sleeping figure. He had no idea why he was tired, he hadn't even been at the hospital for more than 3 hours. He smiled to himself before, despite his troubling thoughts. "_I love you_". He whispered again, before shutting his eyes. Marissa gripped her hand around Ryan's arm and squealed. Seth was still half awake. "When you get better, I'll take you out on our first real dat..."  
  
Seth's voice was no longer audible to Marissa and Ryan who still stood at the door watching the cute scene. Marissa quietly walked over to Seth and wasn't surprised to find that he had fallen asleep. Marissa motioned for Ryan to join her, he did. He smiled at the sight of his brother and Summer. Marissa felt another presence in the room and turned to find Heather making her way over to them.  
  
A weak smile was playing on Heather's lips as she got closer to the gang. She stood next to Summer's bed, opposite of where Seth was and leaned down to kiss her daughter. She watched the rise and fall of her chest and silently prayed for her to be okay. Her eyes fell on sleeping Seth, she smiled. She looked at Ryan and Marissa. She pointed to Summer and Seth. She didn't have to say anything, Marissa knew what she was asking. "Aren't they the cutest couple you've ever seen, unlike the supposed coupling of Ben and Mischa"  
  
"Ben and who?" Ryan asked as Heather walked away from the bed. Marissa shrugged her shoulders and walked away from the bed leaving Ryan puzzled. He hated being puzzled and gave up in three seconds. He joined the two girls and the three walked out of room. Out in the hallway, Heather paced back and fourth. "Mrs. Roberts, she's going to be okay"  
  
Heather ignored him. "You kids should go home. Don't worry about Summer, I'll watch over her. Go have fun like kids your age would". Marissa opened her mouth to protest, "Please?". Heather gave them a pleading look. A look that Marissa and Ryan could not resist. They sighed, giving in.  
  
"Come on Ryan" Marissa said pulling his hand toward the direction of where the elevator was located. Marissa was confused when Ryan refused to be pulled. She turned around. "Ryan?"  
  
"We have to get Seth," Ryan reminded. Marissa hit herself, lightly, on the head before following Ryan into Summer's room. Marissa waited by the door as Ryan went to wake Seth up. He shook him lightly. He wouldn't wake up. Then Ryan shook him violently. Ryan smiled, Seth fluttered his eyes open and scanned his surroundings. His eyes skipped Ryan and fell upon his girlfriend. Ryan patted him on the back, really hard. "Dude, we have to go"  
  
"I don't want to" Seth protested crossing his arms and closing his eyes once again. He opened them back up when he felt his body being lifted. "Ryan, dude. I want to stay here with my girlfriend"  
  
"I know you do, but we need to go. We'll be back tomorrow"  
  
"Promise?" Seth asked. Ryan rolled his eyes. Was Seth a seven year old? Seth smiled and got up from the chair. He kissed Summer softly. "Bye Summer. I'll be back tomorrow"  
  
Marissa's heart melted. It was just too cute. She smiled at the boys as they made their way to her. Marissa looked Seth directly in the eyes. "You love her?" Seth only nodded. _More than you will ever know_, Seth said to himself closing the door to Summer's room._  
  
Credit: The Reason - Hoobastank_  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
I know, I know.. "The Reason" is probably like over done, but I just put it in the story anyway. I love that song. Anywho, that was Chapter 9. I thought it was written okay, but I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Please leave me a review. :) . **_  
  
Note # 2_**: Oh I'm looking to write another story.. being a Breakfast Cluber, it'll most likely be a Seth/Summer story. 


	10. Butterfly Pins

**_Disclaimer: _**I know you're sick of reading this part (if you read this part at all), but as you all know I don't own any of the characters. Fox does, which bites. I wouldn't mind owning Seth and Summer though. Enjoy :)  
  
**_Thanks:_** to all those who left me comments for the previous chapter. It made my day :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Chapter 10: Butterfly Pins_**  
  
"Night Seth" Marissa and Ryan both shouted from downstairs. Seth stopped at the last flight of steps and mumbled a soft goodbye. He waked toward his room slowly, like a turtle. His head down the whole way there. When he reached his doorway, his head turned towards Summer's bedroom. The second room in the whole house he's never been into, Heather's room being the first. He sighed and opened his bedroom door.  
  
The darkness of his room resembled the sadness his heart was feeling. Seth wanted to cry his poor eyes out. Never in his whole life had he ever wanted to cry so bad. He didn't cry though, for crying wouldn't make all the sadness going way. Instead it brings it all back. He threw himself onto the his bed. His legs hung over the end of the bed, touching the ground. Unconsciously he began to swing them, but stop when he kicked something underneath the bed. He jolted up and looked under the bed. It was a box.  
  
Curious to what it was, he pulled it out. Seth smiled to himself. It was a shoe box covered with a very light pink construction paper. Very girly, he thought as he admired the drawn flowers and hearts on it cover. He looked on it's sides and smiled. In big cursive letters it read Summer Roberts. He opened it and was shocked to see that the small box held so many things, almost everything had tags on them.  
  
He picked up an old picture. It was Summer and her father. She had her arms around her father's waist and hugging him tightly. Matthew didn't look all to well nor did Summer. He turned the picture over. There was writting on it. Seth read it aloud. "Me and my father 3 weeks before he passed."  
  
Seth set it a side and picked up a little bag. The things in the bag accidentally fell out of it and landed right by his feet. It was a pair of broken pins for the hair. Not just regular pins, but butterfly pins. The butterflies on each pin had fallen off. There was a note attached to the bag. He read it aloud, "Special gift from a special person"  
  
He sighed and wondered who this special person was. He put the pins and it's fallen pieces back into the bag. Feeling nosey, he got up and took the bag and headed down stairs. Marissa was stretched out on the couch with her head on Ryan's lap. It was quiet, the ony thing that could be heard was the soft music playing in the background. Seth sat himself down across from the couple and took the pins out from the bag. "Marissa, who gave these to Summer"  
  
Marissa rose up and her eyes looked his way. She raised an eyebrow and looked down into Seth's palm. She sat up straigt and rested her head against Ryan's shoulder. Seth gave her a look that read 'hurry up and tell me'. "You did"  
  
"No I didn't. Seriously who gave these to her?" Seth asked again.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?" Ryan jokingly asked. Seth shot him a glance and he looked away. Marissa nudged Ryan and then glared at him. After a few seconds she turned her attention back to Seth.  
  
"I'm serious you gave it to her" Marissa said. She paused for a minute and continued. "It was when you guys were little, very little. Before Summer was fat or before you became that jerky little kid. You and your mother came up here while your dad visited his mother and.."  
  
"How is it you remember all of this and I don't" Seth asked scratching the back of his ear. He was clearly puzzled.  
  
"I didn't remember until Summer told me. She remembers a lot of things. Anyway on with the story, You guys stayed up here for a week. You, Summer and I hungout the whole week. According to Summer it was very fun, but what'd you expect from someone who was hangingout with the guy of her dreams" Marissa paused. "She was very sad when you left, but before you did, you gave the the pins as presents"  
  
Seth nodded. He still couldn't remember any of it, but took Marissa's word for it anyhow. Ryan, looked at Seth with 'aww how sweet of you' look. Seth rolled his eyes at him then locked his eyes on Marissa. She was looking down at his palms. Seth looked down at his own hands. "They're broken. I thought she this was a special gift"  
  
Seth was clearly trying to ease up the moment. "It is a special gift. She took really good care of it"  
  
"What happened to it?" Ryan asked joining the conversation again.  
  
"Seth broke it" Marissa flat out said. Ryan's eyes bluged out and glared at Seth. "She wore it to her father's funeral. By that time, Summer was chubby and you were jerky. For some reason you pulled it out of her hair and threw it up against a wall. I was so pissed off I would have kicked your ass if it weren't for Summer."  
  
"Seth, fucker," Ryan shook his head. Seth glared at him.  
  
"Whatever Ryan. I was stupid back then, you know how dumb kids act" Seth defended himself. He looked down at the pins and and idea popped into his head. He got up abruptly and hurried up the stairs. Ryan and Marissa watched him, baffled.  
  
********  
A few days later...  
Seth snuck out of the house and hopped into the taxi cab that waited for him out on the road. He sat quietly as the taxi sang along with the radio. It was a funny scene. Seth would have laughed, if it weren't for the fear of the taxi driver getting mad. He was a pretty big guy, compared to Seth anyway. The taxi driver turned down the radio, suddenly, and turned his head for a split second. "Judging by the gift in your hand, your girlfriend must be in the hospital?"  
  
Seth nodded and so did the driver. He took a turn to the right, then left and then pulled up to the hospital lobby. Seth got up and reached for his wallet. He paid the driver and ran into the hospital. Seth didn't feel like taking the elevator, so he used the stairs instead. Besides, it was only a floor away. He would reach Summer in no time.  
  
When he reached Summer's door, he could hear her talking. He wondered who it was and knocked. He knocked three more times, before walking into the room. Much to his suprise, Summer was asleep and sleep talking. This sight was funny, more funny than the taxi driver singing.  
  
He pulled up a seat beside her bed and watched her sleep. And listen in on what she was saying. He smiled when he heard his name. Then the smile was turned upside down at the mention of the words 'Daddy, its almost my time. I'll see you real soon'. Seth sighed. He didn't like it when she thought and talked negatively. But he also felt for her, she was fatherless. Just then Summer violently began tossing and turning. Seth immediately shook her. She fluttered her eyes open and looked around. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just a bad dream. She smiled when her eyes fell upon her 'boyfriend'. "Hello there, sunshine"  
  
Summer's smile came wider. She entwined her fingers with him. "Sit down"  
  
Seth pulled the seat closer toward the bed and sat down. He brought his and her hand up to his mouth and placed a short, but meaningful kiss on her hand. She giggled, softly. Sharp pains, could be felt. Summer snatched her hand from Seth and tried to breath. Startled, Seth got up and ran for the door. "Seth"  
  
Seth stopped and turned on his heels. Summer had her hand over her chest, breathing heavily. She was motioning for him to come back, with her free hand. Seth shook his head and told her he'd go get a doctor, but Summer kept insisting he sit down. After several seconds of head shaking, Seth reluctantly went back to his seat. The rapid rise and fall of Summer's chest, scared him.  
  
Finally, her breathing was normal. She moved her hand away from her chest and entwined them once more with Seth's. She smiled up weakly. Seth looked at her, she looked a lot more pale then the the last time he came and visited her, which was only the night before. "I really should get a doctor, you don't look good." Seth got up again, only to have Summer pull him back. She really didn't pull him back, for she was too weak. Seth felt bad and sat down. "Summer, please"  
  
"No. I'm fine," Summer said moving a strand of her that had fallen onto her face as she tried to pull Seth back. She tucked it behind her hear and smiled at Seth, once more. Having him there with her, gave her a very comforting feeling. A feeling that made her feel like she would actually get to live to see the day she turned 25.It would only be eight more years. Seth's grip around her, brought Summer back to reality. "Really I am"  
  
"I know your not. But for the sake of not upsetting you, I won't go get the doctor" Seth said dryly. Summer squeezed his hand as her way of saying 'thank you'. She would have kissed him if it weren't for the energy she didn't not have. As if Seth knew what he wanted to do, he leaned his head in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was the first kiss on the lips of the day. Summer would keep count.  
  
As if her eyes are used to just wondering around the room, they wondered around once more. They fell upon a box on the far table. It was a wrapped box. Seth followed her gaze and chuckled. _I wonder if that's for me_, Summer thought. "That's for you"  
  
Summer smiled from ear to ear as Seth rose from his seat to get the gift. Shortly after, he came back, sat down and handed her the box wrapped in a pink gift wrap. She took it from him and placed it down beside her. She extended both her arms out, wanting to hug Seth. Seth leaned into them and Summer brought him close to her. "Thanks you". She whispered into his ear. Her breath on his neck, sent tingly feelings through his body.  
  
After pulling away, Summer picked the box up once again. She tore open the wrapper and handed it to Seth, who had his hand extended out to her. She smiled at the sight of a box, she took the lid off and was surpised to see a little card. She read it aloud. "To Summer, hope you like this gift. If you don't, then you don't have to worry. I'll get you a different one. Love Seth. Cohen, you're so cheesy"  
  
"I try" Seth said as Summer looked deeper into the box. She pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Her eyes were stained with tears, that weren't fully ready to come out yet. Her mouth was opened. "You like?"  
  
Summer nodded. It wasn't an expensive gift or a newly bought gift. It was her pair of butterfly pins. The exact ones Seth had gotten for her years ago. She took them out of the box and admired them closely. Something was different though, they were no longer broken. Now the tears were ready to fall and they did. One by one, Seth watched them fall and each time, he wiped them away with his thumb. He would have wiped them away with tissues, if only the hospital room Summer was in provided a box of Kleenex. She put them back in the box and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
She grabbed his face and kissed him long and passionately. It was her unsaid thanks and appreciation of the gift. She had never gotten such a thoughtful gift from anyone, who wasn't a part of her family. Seth was the first. He was the first to do anything for Summer. The first to have crushed on, the first to have given her a meaningful gift, and the first person to have her whole heart belong to. As she kissed him, a strange but warm feeling washed over her. She felt like she was walking on waters. After some thought, Summer came to a conclusion. She was in love. In love with Seth Cohen. Young love, it was the most awesome feeling, ever.  
  
Seth pulled away when the sudden need of air punched in. He licked his lips and looked at her admiringly. She blushed and turned away. Seth with his fingers turned her head back, so she was facing him. They smiled at one another. Summer bit her bottom lip. Seth held her hands tightly and squeezed them really hard. Like before, he brought it up to his lips and kissed them shortly. He couldn't get enough of kissing her. He wished she could just take her somewhere. A place where no one would find them and where it was perfect. Their Shangri-la.   
  
Just then Roger opened the door and was surprised to see that Summer had a visitor. He smiled at the young couple and approached them slowly. Shortly after, Heather walked into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. White lilies, Summer loved them; They were her favorite flowers. Seth saw Summer's eyes light up at the sight of lilies and smiled. Heather put them down and walked over to Summer's bed. She stood besides Roger. He put a supporting hand over Heather's shoulder. His eyes fell upon Summer. "After hour and hours of discussion of whether to allow you to go home and get treated there, I've finally come to a decision. I'm giving it the okay. I'll have a nurse over your house everyday and from time to time, I'll come by during the day, everyday. If that made any sense"  
  
"Thank you Roger," Heather said softly throwing her arms around her friend. She brought him close and hugged him tightly. Very grateful of the outcome of his decision. After releasing him, he said his goodbyes and left. Heather followed him. There was other things that were needed to be discussed.  
  
Seth smiled. He loved the news. Summer would be getting treated at home. No more long drives to the hospital. He would just walk though the door that connected their rooms. Summer, on the other hand, did not look to happy about what was said. "Summer? What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?"  
  
"I do. More than anything" Summer whispered. "It's just I don't want to have be a burden on all of you guys at home, you know"  
  
"Don't worry about that. You won't be" Seth told her. It was the truth, on his part anyway. He would take care of Summer until the world came to an end. That was how much he cared and loved her. She forgave him for the mean things in the past. And by just that small gesture, he changed. Summer smiled a little bit before her eyes wondered off to where her mother had left the lilies. "You love lilies don't you?"  
  
"Yes, there my favorite flowers" Summer said looking at them adoringly. "They remind me of my father. He loved lilies too"  
  
Seth smiled as an idea popped into his head. Just then Roger and Heather walked back into the room. Heather smiled at her daughter. "Sweetie, you get to come home today"  
  
"Really?" Summer asked. "When?"  
  
"This afternoon. After all the paper work is done," Roger added. Seth slowly got up from his chair.  
  
"Summer, I need to get going. I'll be back in the afternoon." Seth told her. Summer nodded. Seth kissed the top of her head and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall into the stairwell and out of the hospital. As he reached the parking lot, he remembered he rode a taxi over. He kicked at the pavement and pulled his cell phone out. He dialed Ryan's number and asked him to pick him up.  
  
After waiting for nearly 20 minutes, Ryan finally arrived. Seth rolled his eyes as he hopped into the passenger seat. "God, took you long enough"  
  
"I was a little preoccupied" Ryan said turning out of the hospital parking.  
  
"Do you think we could make a quick stop before heading home?" Seth asked. Ryan was curious but nodded. Seth thanked him and looked out the window. Summer would be very happy when she came home. "Oh, Summer's coming home today"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Yay! Chapter 10 done! So what'd ya'll think of it? Hopefully it was good. Thanks for taking the time to read this *cough* sucky *cough* story :). 


	11. Unexpected Happenings

_Disclaimer_: Don't own anything, unfortunately.  
  
_Author's Note_: Chapter 10 _wasn't_ the last chapter, obviously. There's a few more chapters before this story is over. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading it. And to those who enjoy reading it, I'm really glad you're enjoying it. LOL. I just saw 'The Strip'. And yeah I love Seth/Summer. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Unexpected Happenings.  
  
Home hospital. Summer laid in bed with machines hooked up to her. It wasn't very different from the scene at the hospital. Seth smiled at her adoringly from the corner of her room. Summer returned the smile. It was good to be back home and in the warm comfort of her bedroom. A knock at the door scared the two as their heads turned toward it. Slowly the door opened and in came a very excited Anna Stern.  
  
She had flowers in her hand and placed them onto Summer's dresser along with many other flowers Summer got from neighbor, friends, and relatives. Her ex-boyfriend Bobby had even given her flowers. Summer wanted to get rid of them because it reminded her of the shit face and all of the things he had done to her in the past, Seth wouldn't let her. He wasn't fond of the jerk, but he thought it'd be rude to just throw something away. Or say something bad about it. He should know.   
  
Seth dated a girl 2 years back and had given her a necklace with their first initials on it. Instead of it having it say, S(heart)L, it read "S&L". The girl did not like it and tossed it out along with their relationship. It hurt Seth, a little bit, that she threw away a thoughtful gift. Besides, he wasn't even in love with the girl, so why would he put a heart?  
  
Anna waved to Seth and sat at the end of Summer's big comfy bed. She smiled up at her and got a smile back from the sick girl. Anna looked around the room. It was very girlish. The walls were painted a very light shade of pink. The whole room was a light shade of pink. Anna squinted her eyes, the walls had butterflies all over them. Her room was beautiful. She looked back at Summer. "I'm sorry for not visiting you at the hospital. It's just I hate hospitals"  
  
Summer smiled. "Don't worry about it. I hate hospitals too. I'm glad you're here". Anna smiled and got comfortable on the bed. An awkward silence fell on all of their shoulders as their eyes wondered all over the place. Seth's eyes fell upon Summers and did hers on his. Anna could feel the strong emotion between the two and felt like she was intruding. She got up slowly and walked over closer to Summer. She leaned down and hugged her. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Anna nodded. "I feel like I intruded on something". Summer looked at her confused and shook her head. Seth remained quiet. He secretly wanted to be alone with Summer. "Besides, I have to go watch my sister. Parents are going to some party". Anna rolled her eyes and said her goodbyes. She took one last glance at the couple and headed out the door.   
  
When Anna was out of sight, Seth got up from his spot and walked over to Summer. He took her hands into his and kissed it. Summer giggled. Lately, she found herself giggling a lot. She liked it. Seth brought the giggles out of her. "You know, you can go hangout if you want.. you don't' have to stay here with me"  
  
"I want to though," Seth explained. Knowing Seth, Summer knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to leave. Seth kissed her softly on the forehead and walked over to the sliding door. He opened it and walked out into the balcony. He looked over and rolled his eyes. Ryan and Marissa were sucking each other's face in the pool. After a split second, Seth walked back into Summer's room feeling disgusted. "Ewwww"  
  
Summer laughed. "Marissa and Ryan at it again?". Seth nodded and sat back down on his chair in the corner. Summer sighed and closed her eyes. As she did that, Seth looked at her and then at his wrist watch.  
  
"3, 2, 1," He whispered to himself. At the same time he said the number one and knock was heard at the door. Seth smiled and looked down at his hands. Summer's eyes frantically opened, she was obviously frightened. She gulped down and tilted her head toward the door.   
  
"Come in," Summer said softly still shocked at the knock. A stranger walked in holding a vase full of lilies. A smile played on her lips as the man placed them along with the other many flowers already in her room. She looked at Seth, he was grinning. Just as the man left, Summer stood straight up in her bed. But then another man walked in with another vase. And then another man followed. A total of four different men walked in, all holding a vase full of white lilies. The four had come in and out of her room twice.  
  
As they left, Summer's eyes watered. She pouted at Seth and looked around at the lilies that were all of her room. Seth's smile faded, he thought his idea of surprising her with her favorite flowers would make her happy not sad. Seth got up from his chair and hurried over to his girlfriend. She took his hand upon him reaching the bed. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly. Seth ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, if I've upset you. I thought this would make you happy"  
  
Summer shook her head. The tears were streaming down her face like a river. Seth wiped them away, well at least tried to. "I am happy. This pout is a happy pout. Don't ask questions, please. I know I'm a tad bit weird"  
  
"It's okay," Seth said leaning in to his her. The kiss would have lasted forever if it wasn't the sudden opening of her bedroom door. Seth and Summer heard a gasp. Seth moved his lips away from Summer and turned his head to the door. His eyes bulged out and he smiled nervously. Summer bit her bottom lip, embarrassed as hell. Kirsten stood at her door way with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Shut your mouth, sweetheart. You might catch flies," Sandy said walking around her and into Summers room. He smiled brightly at the sight of all the flowers in Summer's room. Then he walked over to the side of her bed. "How you doing? Your mother told us about it"  
  
Summer smiled. "I'm okay"  
  
Seth stood there shocked, still. His parents were back from Paris? He crossed his arms in front of his chest, concentrating on what possible reasons they would have for cutting their vacations short. Kirsten finally shut her mouth and walked over to Summer's bed. She smiled sweetly at the girl she hadn't seen in a while. Appearance wise, she changed a lot. Kirsten hoped she was still that sweet little girl.   
  
Seth walked over to his mother. "Hello, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, son," Sandy said rolling his eyes as he walked to the chair in the corner of Summer's room. Seth threw his hands in the air and sat at the end of Summer's bed. His parent's didn't answer his simple question. He shot his mother a questioning look then his father. "So the two of you an item?"  
  
"Yes, we are." Seth said annoyed. "Answer the question, please"  
  
"We just wanted to," Kirsten said. She would tell him more later. Right now she was feeling really bad for Summer, who looked really embarrassed throughout this ordeal. She wasn't planning on the Cohens walking in on them kissing. Seth groaned, having his parents there was very unexpected.  
  
********  
The following week, Marissa, Seth and Ryan had all come home from a day at the mall. It was the first time in two weeks, Seth came out of the house. It was hard for Marissa, Summer and Ryan to convince him it was okay to leave Summer. But they managed to, in the end, with a little help from Kirsten and Sandy. Seth had convinced his parents to stay up in New York for a few more weeks. Everyday, he smiled to himself. He almost all the time, got what he wanted.   
  
Seth, thinking he had been away from Summer far too long, ran up the stairs and barged through Summer's door. To his surprise, her bed was empty. Frantically, Seth began to shout out Marissa's name.   
  
Out of breath, Marissa flew through the door. Her eyes wide and everything. Not long after did Ryan come into the room, his eyes were wide as well. It was obvious, he had no idea what the hell was going on. "What is it?"  
  
Seth rolled his eyes at them and pointed to the empty bed. Suddenly, Marissa started to breath quickly, she seemed to be dizzy. But just before she hit the ground, Ryan rolled his eyes at them and handed Seth he note. He snatched it away from Ryan and read it out loud. Ryan fan Marissa and hugged her tightly. "I went to my 'secret' place. hehe. I just wanted to go for a stroll. I'll be back in half an hour"  
  
Seth looked down at the bottom of the note. It had a time to it. Summer had been gone for almost two hours. He handed the paper and ran out the door. Ryan's head turned quickly, Seth was so weird. "Dude, where you going"  
  
Marissa, by that time, was okay and well. She stood up on her own and put a hand over hear forehand. Feeling sick, she walked out of Summer's room. "Ry, don't worry about him. He's going to Summer's tree house. I'm really tired, come let's go take a rest"  
  
Ryan nodded and followed Marissa into her room. None of the parents were home, Roger was at the hospital and the stay at home nurse was in her room.   
  
Outside, Seth ran into the wood-like area behind Summer's house. He walked for about two minutes before reaching Summer's tree house. It was high above the ground, he wondered how she got up there, in her condition. He shrugged the question off and climbed up the little ladder thing.   
  
When Seth's head popped out of nowhere, Summer jumped back. "Seth, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you," He said as he climbed in. He hurried over to Summer and hugged her tightly. "Don't scare us like that again. Man I thought something bad happened to you"  
  
"I left a note" Summer explained. Seth rolled his eyes, Summer looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to come here ya know. I don't think I'll be able to come here that often later on.. I'm sorry." She apologized again.  
  
Seth kissed her on the lips, letting her know that it's okay and that there was no need to apologize. Summer entwined her fingers with his and they laid back against the tree house wall. Summer rested her head on his shoulders and he rested his on her head. They both closed their eyes at the same time. Then it began to rain. Damn the freak storms. The rain startled Summer awake. She gripped her arm around Seth's waist as a loud thunder was heard. "Don't be afraid. I'm here"  
  
"I know," Summer whispered digging her face into his chest. Bobby, never protected her like Seth did. In fact no one else but her parents and Marissa ever made her feel protected. Bobby thought it was funny and childish that Summer was afraid of thunder. He'd tease her constantly. Then another roar of thunder was heard. Summer's grip around Seth tightened. She dug her face into his chest more. Seth chuckled. Not because he thought it was funny, but because he thought it was too cute not to chuckle. Summer released her grip around him and pinched him as hard as she could. Seth winced, but didn't say anything.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head softly. "Snap, how are we going to get back to the house?"  
  
Summer shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "We could just stay here instead. I have a few blankets and pillows up here, I use to have sleep over parties with Marissa and a few other friends," She said with her head still in Seth's chest. She looked up at him, for an answer. He smiled shyly and nodded, this would be the second time he'd be sleeping next to Summer. Summer saw the smiled and nudged him. "You perv"  
  
Seth's jaw dropped. He wasn't thinking nasty thoughts. He really wasn't. Not one nasty thought. He was a good person, like that. He had Summer to thank for that. He glared at her and shook his head. Summer giggled her infamous giggle got up. She crept over to a chest and pulled it open. There a bunch of pillows and blankets stuffed in there. She pulled out a large comforter and laid it out on the wooden floor. Then she brought out five pillows and threw them all on the comforter. Then she closed the chest, but not before pulling out a large blanket.  
  
After a minute, everything was laid out in front of them. Summer laid down first and motioned for her boyfriend to join her. He was more than happy to join her. Summer pulled the blanket over the two of them. At first they had their backs turned toward one another, but Summer suddenly turned over. She tapped on Seth's shoulder waiting for him to do the same. He did, after a minimum of five seconds. He smiled his cheesy smile and she scooted in closer to him. Seth threw his hand over her and she threw her hand over his waist. At the same time, both enjoyed the comfortableness of being in each other's presence.  
  
********  
  
A Month later. The Cohen's stay at the Roberts went from weeks to months. And as the months went on Summer's conditioned just got worse. She hid her pain very well, from Marissa, Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy. But no matter how hard she tried to hide it from Seth, there was a sinking feeling in her that told her he knew. In reality though, Seth had no idea of the pain.   
  
In the months that the had stayed at the Robert's home, Seth stayed in Summer's room all day. Which made them close as ever. Heck, he even slept in there; despite Summers pleas for him to go out and have fun. She even promised not to leave the house without permission, again. Still, Seth refused every time. Thankfully though, that night, Kirsten had arranged dinner. Heather, Roger, and Summer all refused to go. They insisted the Cohens go alone, to catch up on things. Marissa was dragged into it. Ryan, pleaded. The sight of Ryan pleading wasn't exactly something one would enjoy.  
  
Summer knew she would be winning the bet. She just knew it, but how would Seth be able to give her the money if she was dead and have crossed into the other world? She reached for a pen and notebook paper. She would right Seth a letter, just in case her time came a little sooner than what Roger had said earlier that day. She stuck the end of the pen into the corner of her mouth and bit down on it.  
  
After thinking for about a minute, everything she wanted to tell him came flashing through her head. She nodded her head and began to write her letter, that would eventually end up being a page and a half. After it was done and written, Summer folded it up and reached for an envelope. She stuck it inside and sealed the envelope. In neat cursive letters she wrote Seth's name. She hid it underneath her pillow.  
  
Feeling her body give into the tiredness, she rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt relaxed for about three short minutes before feeling severe heart aches and pain chest. She rose her body like an arch and slumped back onto her bed. She cried out for her mother as she pressed down on the nurse button continuously. She shed tears of pain as her mother, Roger and a nurse barged into her door. It was a good think Roger had decided it was best if he moved in with the Roberts.  
  
Roger rushed over to her and tried to calm her down, but he couldn't. The pains were to unbearable for Summer. "Help me..please"  
  
Heather's knees gave in as she collapsed onto the floor an wept uncontrollably like a three year old. The nurse did everything she could to make the pain go away, but it was of much help. The pain kept hurting Summer even more. Roger shook his head. His worst fear was coming true. He reached for his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.  
  
********  
  
Seth threw his hands up victoriously as he had just beat Ryan in a thumb war. Ryan rolled his eyes and kicked him. Seth kicked him back and both broke into a kicking war. Marissa who next to Ryan rolled her eyes. They were so childish sometimes. Kirsten, sitting up from, rolled her eyes just the same way Marissa did. "Okay boys, knock it off"  
  
"But mom.. Ryan"  
  
"Zip it" Sandy joined in. "Just keep your feet away from one another"  
  
Seth and Ryan did as they were told. The Cohens and Marissa were heading back to the house from a very long evening of dinner. Marissa rested her head on Ryan's shoulder and closed her eyes. She wondered how Summer was holding up without any of them there keeping her company. Ryan looked downcast toward her and kissed the top of her head. He then rested his head on hers and closed his own eyes.  
  
Seth watched in envy. He wanted Summer to be there so they could do the same thing, but she wasn't. She was at home in bed, getting better. They slowly drove off to the side of the road as an ambulance sped by going the same direction the Cohens were going. Seth didn't pay much attention to it. He was really in dire need to see his girlfriend. He had been away from her too long.  
  
Kirsten turned her head. Both Ryan and Marissa were both now asleep. She smiled at their cuteness. She turned her attention to her other son and smiled. Seth returned the smile then looked out the window. Kirsten sighed. "Seth. Your father and I have to tell you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've cut our vacation short and will be heading back to Newport in about a week" Kirsten started stealing quick glances at Sandy, who kept his eyes on the road the whole time. Not saying anything. Seth motioned for his mother to continue. "We decided that our punishment was too long and we're calling it off. You and Ryan will be coming home with us. We've missed you two a lot."  
  
"No. I can't leave New York" Seth said looking back out the window. They were only a few blocks away from the house. Everyone in the car was quiet. Sandy felt very uncomfortable. Kirsten just looked out the window. Then when they reached their street, all heads turned. Flashes of red and white lights caught their eyes. There was an ambulance right in front of the Robert's home. Sandy pulled the car over, parking it two houses away from Summer's.   
  
The four got out of the car quickly and hurried over. Much to there surprise, Summer was being taken away on a stretcher, her eyes shut really tight. The hauled her into the ambulance and shut the door. Seth stood in awe, this wasn't happening. He stood there on the driveway in a daze as the ambulance drove away. Heather, eyes puffy and everything, walked out of the house and rushed to her car. Marissa followed.  
  
While Kirsten, Sandy, and Ryan ran over to them, Seth stood his ground. Still looking off into the distance. He felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders. He was snapped back into reality. He turned his head, it was his mother. "I'm sorry". Seth did not know what she was sorry for, but nodded his head anyway. He turned his whole body around and found Marissa, Ryan and Heather in the car. "They're going to the hospital"  
  
Seth nodded once again. "We're going too. You can come with us". Another nod. Seth dragged his feet to his parent's rented car. He hopped into it slowly and sunk in his seat. The drive there was quiet. Kirsten stole quick glances at her son. Seeing her son so miserable, hurt her. A lot. She hadn't seen him in so much pain since his best friend died.   
  
They reached the hospital and Seth was the first to get out of the car. He didn't bother to wait for his parents to get out. He ran into the hospital and straight for the stairwell. He climbed all the steps that stood in between him and his girlfriend. He made it up in less then a minute, but then again it was only a floor about the ground level. Then there was the hallway he had to get pass.   
  
He walked quickly past a few doctors and a few visitors, before reaching her door. Ryan was out in the hallway, his head in his hand. Marissa sat beside him, resting her head up against his shoulder. Seth could hear noises. Marissa was crying. The girl could cry a river, if she wanted. Seth made his presence known. Ryan's head popped up as did Marissa's. They both looked at him sadly. Just then Seth's parents came. "Seth, why didn't you wait for us?"  
  
Seth opened his mouth to answer, but then Summer's door opened. Roger came out with a sad look on his face. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his white coat. He looked at each of them and sighed. Heather was next to come from Summer's room. She looked as if she would just pass out. Kirsten hurried over to her and threw her arms around her friend. Heather hugged her back. Seth turned to Roger. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine, for right now" Roger said softly. A little above a whisper, to be exact. "I have to go make a few calls. I'll be right back." Seth nodded. He could tell Roger didn't want to talk about it. Seth looked around. Heather and his mother were still hanging onto one another, with Sandy right beside them. Marissa was cradled in Ryan's arms. His head resting against hers.   
  
He sighed. He reached for the knob and opened the door. The room was kinda dark. The only light that was seen was the moonlight that shone through the window. He walked over to her and dug his head into the space beside her waist. He cried uncontrollably. "Seth.. don't cry"  
  
He heard her weak voice. Her hands made it to his head and she ran her fingers through his 'jew-fro'. His head popped up accidentally knocking her hand away. He gave her an apologetic look. She smiled it away, despite the pain she was going through. Her hands traveled from his head down to his face. She wiped a tear away with her thumb. She never imagined ever doing that in her life. "I win"  
  
"No.. you haven't won yet" Seth argued shaking his head. Summer sighed and nodded her head. Seth continued to shake his head. Summer gave in and stopped, even though Seth was wrong. _Very wrong_. "You'll be fine"  
  
"I'll be seeing my daddy soon. He's waiting for me, patiently" Summer told him. Seth gave her an angry looking. Wanting her to get the idea to stop talking like that. She ignored the look and continued. "Roger said they can't find a donor. There's nothing left for me". Summer smiled weakly. "He didn't tell me how long I have, but I know it isn't very long. With that being said, I have to tell you something". She gulped. She was going to tell him. "I just wanted you to know that I'm very grateful you came into my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me..I"  
  
"Summer, please stop," Seth cried softly holding onto her hand tightly. Summer shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't done Seth" Summer told him. "Let me finish, please. I just wanted to tell you that I lo.."  
  
Ryan and Marissa barged through the door. Marissa was first to make it to her bed. She got in between Seth and Summer. She hugged her cousin tightly as tears flowed down her flawless face. Summer told her not to cry. After several minutes of hanging onto one another, they both pulled away. It was Ryan's turn. He hugged her tightly and shortly. He's eyes were watery. Summer giggled, Ryan wanted to cry. It was cute. Summer smiled at all them, before closing her eyes. She felt weak very weak. Sudden childhood memories flashed before her eyes. _This is i_t, she thought as the very last memory flashed.  
  
Her body plunged upward and plunged downward onto her bed. A loud beeping sound filled the room, breaking all sorts of silence. Flat line. Marissa screamed and shook her head. Her hands shaking uncontrollably. This was not happening. Summer looked fine just two seconds ago. Seth shook his head, too, and ran to the door to get a doctor. His head was spinning. Before he made it to the door, his knees gave in. On his way down, he had hit his head pretty hard against the wall. He was out, before the doctor could even brust through the doors.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
_*Gasps*_ So, what ya'll think of it???? Love it/Hate it? It was pretty long, right? Anyway, review :). 


	12. Life Without Summer

Disclaimer: _Don't own anything.. sad isn't it? I really wished I owned Seth and Summer. HAHAHA._  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Life Without Summer**  
  
3 days later...  
The plane ride from New York to LA was tiring and sad, for Seth anyway. The whole way, he had his headphones on and stared blankly out the window. Kirsten tried to communicate with her son, but he ignored her every time. Seth pried his eyes away from the window and cast a glance at his brother. He was smiling, but that was only because Marissa was sitting down beside him. Though, despite the fact that a smile played on his brother's lips, Seth knew Marissa was hurting inside. Hell, Seth was hurting inside. "Son you okay?" his father's voice broke though his thoughts, from the seat behind him.  
  
Seth ignored his question. How could his father ask him that question? Could he not see the pain that was written all over his face? Seth groaned frustratingly. And put his headphones on. He silently wished everyone would just go away and stop bothering him. Unfortunately, his wish did not come true. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He groaned loudly before taking his head phones off and turning his head.   
  
It was Marissa. She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip, which were trembling. Seth could tell Marissa did not want to be there. He knew there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to be back in New York giving 100% of her support. But she was a excellent pretender. In front of his parents, she pretended to be okay and pretended to be happy when really her whole inside was crashing down like a burning building.  
  
Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Seth gazed his hand over Marissa's. He squeezed it, letting her know that he knew and that it would all be okay. Marissa squeezed his hand back. She knew Seth was miserable as she was. But she held her tongue and didn't say anything. The full uncomfortableness hit Seth real hard. He pulled his hand away from Marissa and put his headphones back on. His eyes darted at the window.  
  
The airport was packed that day, but Seth didn't care. He just tuned everything and everyone out. He didn't even bother to help his brother or father out at baggage claim. Instead, he just stood and zoned out into his own world. After all of the luggage were in the Ranger Rover, all five hopped into the car. The drive home was pretty much quiet. None of them knew what to say to one another. Maybe when the reached the house, everything would go back to normal.  
  
It didn't. Seth hurried into his house and ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut, locked it and threw himself onto his bed. Life without Summer, sucked. Really bad. Thinking about her, made him want to cry like a child. He knew perfectly well that crying wouldn't make anything easier. So he held back the tears and bottled the pain in him. He let the memories flash before him.  
  
_"Seth, this is so beautiful," Summer said in awe as she walked through the back door of her kitchen and into the backyard. All around the swimming pool was lit candles and on the opposite side of where she stood, dinner was set up. Seth laced his fingers through Summer's hand and led her around the pool and to their awaiting dinner. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. The whole night was beautiful. They talked, kissed, talked and then kissed again. "Thank you"  
  
"It's nothing," Seth said taking their hands up to his lips and kissing hers. This was the first evening she hadn't talked about her condition._  
  
Seth turned over on his bed. The memory of their dinner in the backyard was too much for him to handle. Strangely, one memory was enough. He got up and searched through his'secret' drawer and pulled out video tapes. He rummaged through a pile of tapes before finding on that dated almost years back. He popped into his VCR and let it play. It was one of when the Cohens went up to NY for their first family vacation. Seth smiled at the site of a young Summer, who sat in the corner while everyone else chatted it up.  
  
"Summer, say hi" Kirsten told her though the video camera. Summer blushed and shook her head reluctantly. She got up and ran away. Kirsten kept the video camera on her long enough for it to catch a glimpse of Seth getting up from his place. He ran after her, which surprised Seth as he watched it. Weirdly, the memory hit him. Why was it only now, the memory leaked through his head. It was the day he gave her the pins.  
  
_"Hi Summer," A shy Seth said as he stepped out the front door. He sat down besides a shy and blushing Summer on the front steps. Summer scooted away a little bit. Seth scooted closer. Seth tilted his head and was surprised to see Summer tearing up. "Why are you crying?". Summer shrugged her shoulders and moved away a little more. "Don't cry okay?"  
  
Summer nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Seth would be leaving that evening. She would probably never see him again. "I don't want you to leave," Summer said out of the blue. This took Seth by surprise, he remained quiet._  
  
Seth groaned again. The memories only made it worse for him. He wanted Summer there with him more than ever. He threw a pillow at the TV, before reaching for the remote to switch both the TV and VCR off. Seth leaned back and reached for Captain Oates. "Hey, there buddy. Haven't seen you in a while". The toy horse said nothing, like always. Seth smiled. "You would have loved Summer" Seth said his voice trailing.  
  
Outside Seth's door, Marissa slid down against the wall. She overheard Seth's last comment. She brought her knees up to her chest and dropped her head. It just brought memories of the good old days.  
  
A Month later...  
Summer ended and it was time to go back to school. Ryan was excited about introducing Marissa to his friends. His eyes lit up as he told Marissa stories about Harbor High. Marissa rolled her eyes when Ryan mentioned some guy named Luke. And she laughed at the name dropping of some girl named Holly. As the chatted it up, Seth tiredly opened the front doors of his house and slowly made his way to the Range Rover. He hopped into the back seat and closed his eyes. The school year would suck.  
  
The whole school day was a blur to Seth, the only thing that stood out to him was during lunch. He had accidentally bumped into a girl, who had dark raven hair and was as small as Summer. At first, Seth had whispered her name, but the girl looked at him weirdly before walking.   
  
As he exited the highschool, he bumped into the same girl. "Ouch". She had fallen onto the ground and landed on her bum. Seth snapped out of his trance and extended his hand out to help her up. She was reluctant at first, but after trying to get up by herself, she gave in. She took his hand and he pulled her up. She was light, just like Summer, Seth didn't have a hard time.   
  
"Sorry," Seth mumbled before turning on his heels to head to the Range Rover, where Marissa and Ryan patiently waited for him. The girl pulled him back before he was even three feet away from her. Seth spun around and gave her a strange look. What was this girls' problem? Grabbing him like that. He looked at her waiting for her to say something. She raised an eye brow and handed him something.   
  
"You dropped this earlier today," She said meanly. Seth looked down at the folded piece of white paper. He snatched it and looked at her curiously. Damn, he thought. She had unfolded it and had taken a peek into it. She rolled her eyes. "If you're thinking I peeked, I didn't. Anyway, I'm new to this school and everyone's being a real bitch to me and well you seem to be the only person who has the 'friend' quality. My name's Roberta Summers."  
  
Seth shook her hands uneasily. "Cohen.." He stopped. Summer called him by his last name. "I mean, my name's Seth. Seth Cohen". He let her hand go and he continued to walk to the Range Rover. He would have made it there hadn't it not been for Roberta calling out his name. He spun around, again. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I can catch a ride?" She asked blushing. Seth groaned, but nodded anyway. Even though they had formally introduced themselves to one another, she still was a stranger to him. A stranger that reminded him of Summer.  
  
Upon reach the Range Rover, Seth introduced Marissa and Ryan to Roberta. As they talked, Seth hoped into the back seat and shut the door. After some minutes the other three got in. Seth groaned when Roberta hopped into the back seat with him. She smiled at him, he returned it only his wasn't as wide as hers.  
  
1 week later...  
Roberta was a frequent visitor to the Cohen residents. It wasn't Seth who invited her all those times, it was Ryan. Roberta got close to Ryan and Marissa and hand tried to get close to Seth, but he wouldn't let her. She wondered why.  
  
One late afternoon, Roberta walked into the Cohen mansion after Kirsten had let her in. She politely asked for Seth, but Kirsten had informed her that he was out somewhere. Kirsten had told Roberta to go on straight up to his room and wait for him, she did exactly as she was told.   
  
Finding Seth's room wasn't easy. There were so many rooms up stairs, she got lost. But she found it in the end. She turned the knob and was immediately turned off by all the posters hanging on his walls. "Deathcab?". She rolled her eyes. Seth was a EMO geek, well a popular one that is. She walked over to his computer chair and pulled it out. She sat quietly waiting for him.  
  
Patience wasn't Roberta's thing. After a few minutes, she grew restless. She began to pull open his drawers at his computer area. First she opened the top, a whole bunch of papers and CDS. She decided to skip the second drawer and go straight to the third one, it was the largest. She pulled it open and found a box. She pulled it out and opened it. There were tons of folded up white paper. What was his deal with folded up white papers?  
  
Curious, she took one out of the box and unfolded it. Her eyes lit up in excitement. Seth was an artist. The paper in her hands held was a drawing of some mysterious girl. Even though it was a drawing, Roberta thought the girl was gorgeous. She would have opened up a few more, hadn't it been for Seth's bedroom door opening. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Roberta dropped the box and spun around. She held her hand over her chest. Clearly she was frightened shit less. Seth glared at her as he made his way over. He bent over and gathered all the fallen papers and placed them back into the box. He threw it into the drawer and slammed it shut. Roberta got up from his chair. "I'm sorry. I was just..."  
  
"Just be quiet. Don't apologize, don't say anything. Just get out of my room," Seth said softly. "Marissa and Ryan are at the pool house. You can hangout with them"  
  
"But I wanted to hangout wit.."  
  
"I don't want to hangout with anyone right now," Seth said sitting down on his computer chair. Roberta sighed sadly and walked out of his room. As the door shut, Seth sighed sadly. He didn't really like the way he treated Roberta, but there was just no other way. He got irritated so easily.  
  
Roberta barged into the pool house, interrupting Ryan and Marissa's make out session. "What's Seth's problem?"  
  
Ryan and Marissa shrugged at the same time and got back to making out with one another. "Disgusting". Roberta rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't tell me Seth was an artist"  
  
"He is?" Marissa asked pulling away from Ryan.  
  
"Yeah, I found a box load of his drawing. There was one of this girl, it was gorgeous." Roberta said smiling as she remembered the exact details of the picture. "She had like shoulder length hair. She was smiling, but you can tell she has a natural pout.."  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. It really does mean a lot. I bet after reading the chapter ya'll are probably like 'What?'.. But yeah. I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon, I think.If ya'll don't mind, please do leave me some reviews. LOL. Thanx :) **


	13. Only 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Which sucks..**  
  
Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who commented on the last chapter. Sorry for taking a while to update. In this chapter, you'll find out what happened to Summer; whether she died or not. (It's early on in the story; lol). Something between Seth and Summer in the past comes back.. well not really but kinda. hides. Enjoy :)**  
  
Credit:** The lyrics that were used in this chapter were from a song called "**_End of the World_**" by **_Skeeter Davis  
_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Chapter 13: Only 17**_  
  
Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world?  
'Cause you don't love me anymore  
  
Why does the birds go on singing  
Why do the stars glow above?  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world?  
It ended when I lost your love  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same, as it was  
I can't understand.No, I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does  
  
Why does my heart, go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye_.  
  
Ryan walked slowly into his pathetic brother's room. The room was such a mess. The sight of Seth's clothing all over the room digusted him, not that his pool house was any better. It was just Seth was usually clean. He shook his head as the song continued to play. Skeeter Davis. When did Seth start listening to Skeeter Davis? Ryan looked to his left, Seth lay on his bed, covers pulled all the way over his head. He rolled his eyes. He hurried to his stereo and hit the 'stop' button. "Shit, what's with the fucken music?"  
  
"Turn it back on," Seth said from underneath his sheets. Ryan shifted on his feet as he watch Seth move around under his sheets. His brother was really pathetic. Getting over something did take time, but Seth was over doing it. Ryan sat on the end of Seth's bed and pulled down the covers, revealing a sleepy like Seth. He glared at Ryan. "I told you to turn it back on". Seth said pointing to his stereo. Ryan looked at him as if he was crazy.   
  
"NO! The song's horrible. Have you listened to the words? It's so depressing. It's like a break up song, you and Summer aren't broken up. It, also, kinda reminds me of a funeral song. FYI, Summer's in a coma, not fucking dead." Ryan reminded him. Seth snatched his covers back and pulled them over his head once more. Ryan had to remind him. Realizing he had hit a sensitive nerve, Ryan pulled the covers back down. He looked at Seth almost sympathetically. "Look, didn't mean to bring her up. But it's almost been two whole months since we left NY. From Heather's letters, Summer seems to be doing okay. She'll come back to us, to you... when she's ready"  
  
"Ryan, go suck faces with Marissa or something. I don't need this right now.," Seth said snatching back his sheets away from Ryan, once more. He moved around under it, before finally deciding on a position. He lay flat on his black, staring at his white sheets, not really an amusing sight to see. He heard Ryan sigh heavily. Then felt weight decrease at the end of his bed; Ryan got off. A few seconds later, Seth heard his bedroom door open and close.   
  
Only then, he pushed back the covers and sat up straight. He, like Ryan, sighed heavily. Ryan was right. Seth had been acting as if Summer had passed away, but she hadn't. She was in a coma, all the way back in New York. Which was a shit load of miles away. Seth would have gone to visit, but Kirsten had thought, it'd be best if he didn't. Seth reached for his drawing pad, on his night stand and began to draw the image of Summer that popped into his head. She was gorgeous, as always.  
  
It took him two hours to finish a portrait of his love. He looked down at his finished product. It was a whole lot better than the other drawings he had done. He brought it up to his chest and held it to him, tightly. Then he realized, he was acting as if she was dead, again. He moved it away and ripped the picture out. He folded it in half and got up from his bed. He dragged his feet along his carpeted floor to his computer area. He pulled open the third drawer and stashed the folded paper into his box, full of other pictures. He smiled.  
  
He thought back to what had happened back in New York two months ago._  
  
"I wasn't done Seth" Summer told him. "Let me finish, please. I just wanted to tell you that I lo.." . Summer was out. Seth was out shortly after that. He fluttered his eyes open and found both his mom and dad hovering over him. He groaned, and turned over. He realized his was on his very own hospital bed. He jolted up, quickly. He held his hand over his head.  
  
"Seth honey, lay down" Kirsten advised. Seth shook his head and got out of bed. "Seth, where you going sweetie?"  
  
"Summer, I need to see Summer." With that he walked toward the door only to have his father pull him back. He glared at his dad. His father's face disappointed him. "Omg.. Summer". Sandy pulled him back. "Dad?"  
  
"They found her a donor right when she went flatline. The doctors brought her back and rushed her to the ER" Sandy started. Seth nodded slowly as he took all the new information, his father was telling him, in. "The operation was successful, but unfortunately Summer fell into a coma. The doctors don't know when she'll wake up if she'll even wake up."  
  
Seth's head was spinning. As if his fall earlier wasn't bad enough, his father **had** to tell him some bad news. Seth groaned angrily and getting back onto his bed. He pulled the white sheets up all the way to his neck and sighed heavily. "How long was I out?". Kirsten held up four fingers, letting him know he had been out for four hours. Seth's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe one fall caused him unconciousness for four hours. "Can I go see her?" Sandy and Kirsten shot each other glances.  
  
"Sure" They said in a unison. Seth smiled, thankful, before he threw back his covers and slowly got off of the bed. He followed his mom and dad down the hall and into an elevator. Seth didn't really pay much attention to what floor they were heading too, all he could think about was his girlfriend. Once the elevator stopped, the three headed out. The first person Seth's eyes laid on was his brother. He was sitting out side of a room, looking tired as ever. He gave the Cohens a weak smile.   
  
Then the door swung open. Heather, Roger and Marissa came out. Marissa smiled at Seth, weakly, just like Ryan. Heather asked him how he was doing and all Seth could do was nod. Roger stepped aside and let the boy into Summer's room.   
  
The room was quite and dark. Seth looked around for a clock, it was eight in the evening. Silence fell on his shoulder, well the only thing that was heard was the soft beeps of Summer's monitors. He pulled a chair next to her bed. He'd done that a lot these past few weeks. She looked so tired and worn out, yet still beautiful as ever. "Wake up, please. Wake up, for me"_  
  
Seth was snapped back to reality as he felt something thrown at his head. He turned his head to find Roberta sitting at the end of his bed. Seth and Roberta were getting to be good friends and just recently began hanging out with one another, not that they didn't hangout before. It was just Seth was _very busy_. Roberta was, also, finally clued in about Summer. She was even let known about their 'relationship'. Well Marissa had let her know. Roberta, kinda fell head over heels for Seth. So she was pretty stung by how much affection Seth had toward Summer. But it didn't stop her from trying to get Seth's attention or from trying to win his heart, either. "Ryan told me how you were moping around all day in your room, again. So I came to cheer you up! How's about we go skateboard or something. Now I know you can't turn down skateboarding."  
  
"But, you don't skate," Seth said matter-of-factly. Roberta jokingly glared at him. Seth turned his head back. He could sense Roberta get up from the bed and walk toward him. "You know you can go skate with Ry and Rissa. They're the most _awesome_ skaters, _ever_!" Seth chuckled at his own joke. Roberta just looked on, she didn't quite get all of Seth's jokes. Roberta moved closer to Seth. He sensed it and moved away a little. He also had a feeling at the pits of his stomach that the girl had a crush on him, he didn't let it get to him. He, actually, thought it was funny because well he was **_taken_** and wasn't at all interested. "I'm thinking about going up to New York. You know, to go visit Summer"  
  
At this Roberta moved away. She felt bad for Summer, but she was getting a little annoyed whenever Seth brought her up. Every other sentence that came from his mouth, had something to do with the comatose girl. Roberta rolled her eyes and pushed Summer in the back of her mind. She moved closer to Seth, to the point where he could feel her breath up against him. "Seth, I have to tell you something" She moved her head in. Seth moved his head back. _Disgusting_, he thought.  
  
"Summer, she loves lilies. Do you think I should buy her like a lot of them, when I go?" Seth asked changing the subject. Robert crossed her arms in front of her chest. She raised an eyebrow at Seth. "Or maybe I should.."  
  
Roberta put her hand over Seth's mouth. "Quit talking about Summer". She scolded. "Summer this, Summer that" Roberta rolled her eyes. She had, had enough of Seth talking about Summer. Her mood suddenly changed. "Why do you always talk about some girl in a coma. I doubt she'll remember you if _ever _she wakes up"  
  
"She will wake up" Seth spat back. "And I talk about her because she's my girlfriend and well I lo..". Roberta laughed into the air, her eyes bulging out. Seth gave her a strange look. What was this chick's problem? She was normal when she walked into his room.  
  
"You love her?" She asked and he nodded. She was hurt, but wasn't willing to show it. "You're only what, 17 years old. You don't know what love is? So don't give me that bullshit, saying you love her" Roberta shouted. Seth got up and glared frustratingly at this crazy girl.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming in here, trying to make a move on me and then have the fucking nerves to tell me I don't know what love is" Seth started stepping closer to her. Roberta winced as he got closer; his voice got louder. "I love Summer, so deal with it. Maybe it's you that don't know what love is". Seth had nothing else to say. He stepped around her and walked out of the room. Roberta watched him disappear. She sighed heavily.  
  
"I do know what love is" She whispered. She fought back the tears. God what was she thinking blowing up at Seth like that. She sighed, once more. She let jealousy get the best of her. She would have to apologize to him, something she did rarely. Roberta swallowed her pride and chased after Seth. It didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting down on the front steps of his house, a white envelope in hand. She hovered over him and squinted her eyes. His name was written on it, in nice big cursive letters.   
  
Seth moved to get up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier" Roberta said sincerely her eyes glued to her shoes. She would have to think up a lie. "I was just stressed out with everything that's been going on with school and home. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. And I'm sorry for questioning your feelings for Summer". She cursed herself, she really wasn't sorry for questioning him. She was far from sorry.  
  
"Apology accepted" Seth said sitting back down. "Next time, just don't ask stupid questions. Okay?" Seth looked at her waiting for a response. He only got a casual head nod. It was good enough for him. He was very forgiving. Seth played around with the envelope.  
  
"What's that?" Roberta asked trying to sound happy. It would take a while to get over the fact that Seth was in love with someone else and not her. It didn't crush her hopes of trying to get him to change his mind. Since Summer was out cold and had no idea what was going around in the world today.  
  
"A letter" Seth said rolling his eyes. Roberta hadn't seen him do it. He, may have accepted her sorry, but it didn't mean he wasn't irritated of her. He turned over the envelope and begun to tear it open. Upon pulling out the letter, a hundred dollar bill fell out. Seth caught it, just in time before it hit the ground, and looked at it weirdly. Who would send him a hundred dollar bill? He unfolded the letter and read it out loud. "_YOU WIN_"  
  
Then it came flashing back to him. The bet. His and Summer's bet, back at the hospital. Seth's jaw was hanging as he folded the letter back up. He neatly tucked the envelope into the front pocket of his plaid button up tee. He jumped from his place, excitedly. Roberta was confused. What was he so happy about? "Seth, you okay?". Seth nodded his head like some crazed maniac. "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden"  
  
"She's awake" Seth shouted as he walked around his house toward the pool house. He passed it and rushed into the house, knowing Marissa and Ryan were probably sucking one another's face. Like they often did. He ran through out the whole house repeating himself. Kirsten, thought her son had lost his mind. Sandy, laughed the whole time. And Roberta. She was left up front to soak in her own sadness and anger. Her plans to make Seth change his mind wouldn't follow through. The _love _of Seth's life was awake. She glared at the driveway, for no reason.   
  
Roberta was startled when the front door swung open. Seth came running out with his cell phone held up to his ears. He was smiling ear to ear, something Roberta really liked about him. Seth hadn't smiled that big in a while. The last time she saw him smile like that was when Heather had called. Roberta watched him as he paced back and forth in front of her.   
  
After some minutes, Seth got off the phone and sat next to Roberta. He swung his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. Obviously, he had a change in mood. "She's fucking awake. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Um.." She didn't finish with words. Instead she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't give a damn if Summer was awake or not. She moved away from Seth's grasp, even though she enjoyed it. Seth got up as did Roberta. "So, this Summer. Does she plan to visit?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope the chapter didn't suck and that I didn't disappoint you readers. Reviews would be great :). I'd like to hear what you thought of this chapter. 


	14. Newport

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, unfortunately. But, I wouldn't mind owning Seth and Summer though. Enjoy :)  
  
**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter. Ya'll rock. Continue to leave reviews _wink_  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 14: Newport**  
  
She breathed in heavily, it was her first time flying in nearly five years. The sight below her amazed her, it wasn't the first time her soft eyes laid upon them. She'd seen them long in the past. When everything in her family were going great, when her father was alive. She smiled to herself and put a hand over her heart. It wasn't hers, but she was very grateful to the donor who'd given it to her. "Summer" Her mother's words broke through her thoughts. She turned her head to see her mother smiling. "We're going to land in ten minutes"  
  
Summer said nothing, but nodded. She smiled to herself, once more. She thought back to the letter she had sent Seth; she had sent it to Marissa, secretly and Marissa had placed it in front of the Cohen home. It had been two weeks since she'd sent it. A day after writing it, she had decided to pay him a surprise visit. The letter, it was short but straight to the point. She wondered how he reacted upon reading it. She giggled, she didn't care if those around her thought she was crazy. Heather smiled from her seat. Her daughter was going to live to see her future birthdays. She closed her eyes and rested for the next ten minutes.  
  
When Summer opened her eyes, the plane had already landed. She got up, uneasily, from her seat. Plane rides always made her dizzy. She followed her mom down the little path way of the airplane and out into the terminal. A nice looking lady smiled at them and greeted them. The Roberts smiled back and headed toward the baggage claim area. It took the mother-daughter duo five minutes to find their belongings. And when they did, they hurried out of the area and hopped into a taxi. Traffic in California, sucked.  
  
3 hours in traffic took it's toll on Summer. Just when she thought she couldn't get enough, they reached their destination. It was a motel along the ocean of Newport Beach. Summer squinted her eyes and read aloud the motel name. "The Mermaid". She nodded, she liked the sound to it. Although, motels weren't really her thing.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, we'll only be staying her for the night," Heather assured swinging her hand over her daughter's shoulder. She brought her close and gave her a gentle squeeze. The taxi driver was nice enough to carry their belongings up to their assigned room. Heather had reserved one on the way. Heather, with Summer following closely behind her, walked to their second level room.  
  
Summer opened it and was surprised, it was neat looking. There was one very large bed, she would have to share with her mother. She smiled at the thought, it had been a while she slept with her mother. She remembered when she was very little, she would sneak out of her own bedroom and go into her parents room. She snuggle in between her father and mother.  
  
Quickly as she opened the door, boredom struck her. There wasn't much to do without any friends. She walked over to the window and took a look outside, the beach looked beautiful. She'd go hangout there. "Mom, I'm going for a walk out on the beach". Heather nodded and watched her daughter disappear out the door. She looked at her bags, she would unpack some stuff.

----------

Summer squealed as her toes made contact with the ocean water as it splashed up against the sand. There wasn't any ocean where she lived, but she loved them. A lot. The cool breeze relaxed her. She sniffed in the ocean sent and took a few steps back. While doing that, she managed to bump into someone. That someone fell back and a lunch plate of food fell all over the person. Summer turned around quickly and sighed. "I'm really sorry.. I didn't know someone was behind me"  
  
"Don't worry about it" The female said smiling, yet looking at herself. Food, it was everywhere. Summer felt guilty and decided to help her get the food off of her. Surprised at Summers action, the female shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can do this myself. You don't have to help me". Summer nodded and got up from the sand. She still felt bad. The girl got up from the sand. "I didn't like this shirt anyway"  
  
Summer chuckled as the stranger laughed pretty hard. Summer looked the stranger and was puzzled by how they had similar heights and how they had the same hair color. It was a little freaky. The girl smiled at her. "You don't look like your from around here"  
  
"I'm not," Summer replied blushing. Her shirt with the state of New York on it, pretty much gave it away. Summer tucked a strand of her raven hear behind her ears as the stranger turned to leave. Guilt. Summer had a lot of it. "Um, miss". The girl turned around and looked at her expectantly. "I'm really sorry. I know you said it was okay, but I feel really bad and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to go grab a bite to eat". Summer paused waiting for some reaction. She got a soft smile. "I usually don't do this, but it's the least I can do for bumping into you. Plus, it's on me"  
  
"Count me in," the girl laughed. Summer smiled sweetly at her. The two girls walked down along the beach and eventually ended up at a place called, "The Crab Shack". The stranger insisted on eating there, Summer was a little hesitant, but she gave in. They sat down in a booth not to far from the door. Both girls sat in silence waiting for a server. A fairly young women came.  
  
"What will you be having?"  
  
"A burger, with fries," The stranger said smiling up at the waitress. The waitress smiled back and turned her attention to a silent Summer. She had never been there before, thus had never tasted the food.  
  
"I'll have the same thing," She said.   
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"Coke," Summer and the stranger said at the same time. The waitress, named Tonya, smiled and walked away. Both girls looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Summer's inside felt warm. Never has she ever met a stranger and quickly became friends with them. Well they weren't friends, but they were well on their way there. After ten minutes, Tonya came back with their orders. The girls dug into their foods.  
  
An hour later, a full Summer sighed. The burger was very good. The girl across of her stretched her arms out. "So, thanks for the meal". Summer waved her had as if telling her it was _nothing_. The girl smiled. She hit herself upside the head. "I forgot to introduce myself". She leaned in closer to the table and reached out her hand toward Summer. "I'm Roberta Summers"  
  
Summer smiled, her last name was almost like her first name. She reached her hand out and shook Roberta's hand firmly. Roberta smiled as Summer shifted in her seat. "I'm Summer Roberts". Roberta smiled, their names were so close to be the same. Then it hit her, the name. The girl across of her was Summer Roberts as in Seth Cohen's girlfriend from New York, Summer Roberts. She smiled evily. She was thankful for the meal, really, but she wanted to play some games more.  
  
"So Summer, a pretty girl like you must have a boyfrined," Summer blushed and ignored her statement. She stared blankly at the almost empty place in front of her. Roberta rolled her eyes. Summer wasn't exactly sure if she had a boyfriend. It had been two months since Seth had left her. Somewhere along the lines, he must have gotten lonely. Summer stomach fell. She hoped Seth had waited for her. She still needed to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend, Roberta?" Summer asked sweetly tucking more strand of her silky hair behind her right ear. Roberta was laughing hysterically on the inside as she rested her arms on teh table. She nodded. Summer smiled. "That's cool"  
  
"Yeah, he is so sweet. Very dorky, but very sweet," Roberta said describing Seth Cohen. Summer smiled, again. She wondered if she ever would stop smiling. The smiled stayed on her face. That is until a certain name was brought up. "His name is Seth. Seth Cohen. Like, I don't mean to brag or bore you to death, but during the first month of the school year, we had a welcome back dance at Harbor High. Well he took me and like gave me a dozen red roses. We were late to the damn event, can you believe it?" She asked. Summer remained quiet. "So instead of going to the dance, he took me to the beach. He turned up the radio in his car and we danced. It was so romantic". She finished expressing the look of love. She stole a quick glance at the girl across of her. She was totally buy it. Roberta congradulated herself.  
  
"That's nice," Summer said softly moving in her seat. She looked down at her watch. And pretened to be shock at the hour. She got up from her place and apologized to Roberta. "My mom was expecting me back fourty minutes ago. It was nice meeting you". Roberta smiled as Summer waved her off. Once Summer was out the door, Roberta squealed quietly.   
  
Summer bit her bottom lip as she walked back to the motel. She walked really slow. By the time she got there the sun was almost setting. Seth had a girlfriend. He moved on, he couldn't wait for Summer to wake up. He wasn't hers anymore, he was someone elses. It took a lot in Summer to fight back the tears, but she was too weak. They flowed from her eyes uncontrollably. When she reached the room, she wipped them away furiously. The door swung open and much to Summer's surprise, Kirsten popped out with their bags. Summer looked at her weirdly. "You guys are stay over at my house". She smiled then realized Summer had been crying. "Sweetie are you okay?"  
  
Summer nodded. "Thanks for asking. How'd you know we were here?". Kirsten broke into a small smile. Before she could open her mouth to answer her question, Heather popped out from the room carrying their bags. "Mom, where you going?"  
  
"Kirsten insisted we go stay at their home, she wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I agreed," Heather said smiling at her friend. Kirsten returned the smile. Kirsten turned on her heel and began to walk to the Range Rover. Heather followed, but not before motioning Summer to get the two remaining bags in the room. Summer nodded and headed into the room. Once inside, she sighed. What was she going to do when she saw Seth?

----------

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay out here for a bit," Summer said sitting on the front steps of the Cohen household. She rested her hands in her lap and stared blankly at the driveway. She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't notice that someone had sat down next to her. It took a soft touch on the shoulder for her to snapped out of her daze. She turned to her left and smiled, it was Ryan.  
  
Ryan engulfed her into a tight and warm hug; something Summer never would've expected him to do. She hugged him back and released him. "I'm so happy you're awake". He just stared at her in awe. A few seconds later, Marissa walked around the house and smiled at her alive and well cousin. She rushed over to her open side. She didn't bother to hug Summer. Ryan shook his head. "You know about her waking up and about this surprise visit, didn't you Marissa?"  
  
Marissa bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head. She gave him and apologetic look and he gave her a forgiven look. They smiled lovingly at one another. Summer sunk back and felt very uncomfortable. It was like back in New York all over again. Marissa and Ryan could never seem to get enough of one another. She got up abruptly and began to walk down the driveway. Both heads turned. Marissa got up. "Sum, where are you going? Seth will be home in a few minutes"  
  
"That's why I'm leaving," Summer mumbled to herself taking one a step forward. She turned her head. "I'm going for a walk," She continued down the driveway. When she was at the very bottom of it, she turned her whole body around. "Guys, please don't tell Seth I'm here," Ryan and Marissa exchanged confused look. "Please tell my mom, Kirsten, and Sandy to pretend I'm not here"  
  
"Why?" Ryan asked taking a step forward from his spot. Summer looked down at her shoes than back up at the couple. She made eye contact with Ryan. "Why don't you want Seth to know you're hear?"  
  
"Just don't tell him ok?" Summer asked.  
  
"Why?" Marissa asked putting her hands on her hips. She didn't understand what Summer was doing. In her letter, she had been overly excited about seeing Seth and now all the excitement seemed to have disappeared. Marissa looked expectantly at Summer, titled her head to the side. She gave one of her most saddest look, the one Summer could never turn away from. Summer cursed Marissa for using the technique. She sighed, she might as well tell them.  
  
"It's going to hurt seeing him. I'm two months too late, he's moved on." With that Summer ran off hoping she made sense. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other weirdly, not knowing exactly what Summer was talking about.  
  
"Ryan, don't tell Seth." Was all Marissa could say as she took a step toward her boyfriend. Ryan was a little reluctantly, but once Marissa pouted; Ryan was done. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close.   
  
About seven minutes later, Seth came skateboarding to the bottom of the driveway. He smiled at t he couple before picking his skateboard up. He joyfully ran up the drive way and threw his board done, once he reached Marissa and Ryan. He sat down on his board as Ryan and Marissa sat on the steps. An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them. Seth opened his mouth to ask a question, but the door opened. Heather came out. Ryan and Marissa's eyes bulged out. Marissa quickly stood up and hurried over to her aunt. She whispered something into her ears; Heather looked confused but nodded. She turned her attention to Seth, "Well hello Seth"  
  
"M...Mrs. Roberts?" Seth gulped down hard. Was she really there in the flesh. Heather nodded her head and smiled at the baffled boy. "What are you doing here? Is um... Summer, is she here?" Heather's stomach dropped, she would have to lie to the poor boy. Heather shook his head and Seth felt a little disappointed. "It's great to have you here"  
  
"Thank you," Heather said. "Well I best be going back to help your mom set the kitchen up; don't worry I cooked" A sigh of relief escaped the teenager's lips. Heather chuckled before quickly making her way into the kitchen, where she'd plead Sandy and Kirsten to play along.  
  
At the bottom of the driveway, where no one could see, Summer stood watching Seth. She sighed heavily, before turning to walk away from the house, once again. She took five steps before she stopped. She heard Roberta's voice. She whipped around quickly, she met Roberta's eyes. "Summer, what are you doing here?"  
  
Summer cursed herself. She gulped down really hard. "Um, I just was walking around this beautiful neighborhood. Don't you think it's a beautiful neighborhood?". Roberta nodded her head knowing Summer was making things up. "Anyway, I'm headed down to the beach. I'll catch you later". Roberta nodded and watched Summer walked toward the direction she came from.  
  
Roberta rolled her eyes and hurried up the driveway. She stood next to Seth, extremely close. Normally, Seth would have moved away from Roberta, but he wasn't feeling it. He wanted to see Summer so badly. Why couldn't Heather have brought her daughter. He sat back down on this skateboard and rested his head in his hands, shaking his head. Roberta looked down at him, "Seth, what's wrong?"  
  
"Summer.. she isn't coming. Her mom's here, but she isn't," Seth said softly. Roberta pretended to look sorry, but deep down inside she knew what was probably going on. Summer was too hurt to face Seth, so she had everyone pretend she wasn't in town. This was all her doing. She placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. He sighed. "When I saw Heather walk out of the front door, my heart sped up thinking Summer was inside. But then Heather said Summer wasn't here"  
  
Roberta nodded her head as he talked. Ryan and Marissa were feeling really guilty for not speaking up. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't. So they bit their tongue and watched a sad Seth sit on his skateboard. Roberta observed him closely. An idea popped into her head. She smiled evilly. "Hey, why don't we go down to the beach. Take your mind off of Summer and Ryan and Marissa can like suck faces or something. What do you guys say?"  
  
Marissa jokingly glared at Roberta as she crossed her hands in front of her chest. Ryan gave Roberta a dull grin, before swinging his hand around Marissa's shoulder. They nodded at the same time. _Good_, Roberta thought casting her glare at Seth. He was fixated on the pavement. "Seth?"  
  
"Um, sure whatever." Seth said getting up. He picked his skateboard and threw it on his lawn. He reached into his pocket for his copy of the keys to the Range Rover. He walked passed the group and hopped into the car. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel, waiting for his friends to get the hit to go into the car. When finally they did, Seth rolled his eyes.

----------

"Finally," Marissa said stretching her arms out. She looked around the beach, wondering if Summer had decided to hangout there. No sight of her raven haired cousin, she sighed with relief. Ryan got out of the SUV and glared at Roberta. It took them 10 minutes to get to the beach. They would have gotten there earlier, hadn't it been for the girl. She had asked Seth to stop by her house.  
  
"Shit," Seth said as he dropped the keys to the Range Rover. Marissa rolled her eyes, Seth was pretty moody. "So we're at the beach, what do we do now?". She looked at Ryan, he shrugged. The her eyes fell on Seth, he looked away. Roberta cleared her throat.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk down the beach," She suggested. Ryan nodded his head giving the idea an 'okay'. They followed Roberta's lead. Ryan and Marissa walked ahead of Seth and Roberta, talking amongst themselves about Summer. Roberta stood next to Seth, closely. "Seth, cheer up". Seth said nothing. Roberta frowned. Then the sight of someone familiar caught her eye. It was Summer. She was sitting down on the sand off to her right. She glanced up at Ryan and Marissa, they didn't see her. She smiled. "Seth, it's a beautiful day". With that she leaned her head in close to his hear and wrapped his arm around him.  
  
Seth moved away, and looked at Roberta. _Shit_, Roberta thought. She laughed out loud. That was the only thing that came to mind. She would make it seem like Seth had just said a extremely funny joke. Summer's stomach dropped. The interaction between Roberta and Seth, was to much to take in. She got up, forgetting she had a things in her lap. They fell onto the sand and some stranger who happened to be walking by, tripped over them. "Ow". Ryan, Marissa, Roberta, and Seth all turned their heads.  
  
Summer tried to hide her face, but was too late. Seth had seen her. They started at each other from a distance, both not wanting to move. Roberta, shifted on her feet uncomfortably. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was in big trouble. Marissa gasped at the sight of Summer. Ryan groaned, they were in trouble too.  
  
"Summer," Seth said softly as his moved a step closer to her direction. Panicking, Summer gathered her things and ran down the beach. It was a really stupid thing to do, but she didn't it anyway. Seth was still in the state of shock as his head turned toward Ryrissa. They had guilt written all over their faces. "You guys knew she was here didn't you?". They said nothing, they looked down at their foots. "I can't believe you too"  
  
With that, he ran after Summer. He ran as if running for his life. He caught a glimpse of her retreating figure. For someone so tiny, Summer ran pretty quickly. Seth hurried. "Summer". Tried again, choking on his words. The realization that she was there in Newport got to him. He was extremely overwhelmed.  
  
Summer ignored his words and continued to run. She ran and ran. Seth followed, no matter where she ran to, Seth would follow. Seth wished something would happen so Summer would stop running.   
  
As if God was listening to his wish, it began to pour. Seth turned back, Ryan, Roberta and Marissa were no longer in sight. Seth turned around. Summer had stopped. She sat under the pier, trying to keep warm. Seth thanked God.  
  
"Summer," He said running over to her. She ignored him, kept her eyes locked onto the cold sand. By that time, the sun had fallen behind the horizon. He hovered over her. "Summer, I can't believe you're here and awake." He sat down next to her, she scooted over. Seth was confused at the way she was acting. Did something happen in the two months he had not seen her? Did she wake up a month after he left and hooked up with someone? Seth wondered.   
  
"I gotta go," Summer said getting up. She didn't care if it was raining, she needed to be away from Seth; She couldn't stand to be next to him, not just yet. She looked at him, before running off into the rain. Seth was about to get up, when Summer stopped and turned around. "Don't follow me, please"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Please leave some reviews. Don't worry, things will look up. I think.


End file.
